


На твоем месте

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bodyswap, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По-настоящему понять другого можно, лишь побывав в его шкуре. У Дженсена и Джареда появляется такая возможность. В прямом смысле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На твоем месте

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Бета:** NecRomantica  
>  **Артер:** ~Kick~  
>  **Виддер:** Семар  
>  **Клип:** [Смотреть на YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEHURJalqrU&feature=youtu.be) **|** [Скачать (88,6 МБ)](http://yadi.sk/d/wv5Rfk2817aSZ).  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Все уже украдено до нас.  
>  **Примечание:** фик, арт и клип созданы на фест [«SPN Big Bang 2012»](http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewforum.php?f=72). 

– Так, оболтусы! – гаркнул мистер Робертс перед входом в музей, и все внимание шумной толпы обратилось к нему. – Вы сюда не на прогулку пришли, вам потом писать эссе, так что живо разбились на пары и марш осматривать экспонаты! Экспонаты в выставочном центре, я повторяю, Тайлер, а не в буфете.

Толстый мальчишка испуганно поджал губы, и Джаред усмехнулся: жирдяй всю дорогу до галереи твердил о том, как хочет пончиков.

– Тайлер с Харди, пошли, – Робертс взялся за дело всерьез и стал назначать пары самостоятельно. – Мюррей с Кастильо, так, Вудс с Уоррен, Падалеки…

Джаред замер, надеясь, что ему в пару назначат какую-нибудь девчонку из отличниц, у которой потом можно будет списать конспект.

– Падалеки с Эклзом.

– А нельзя ли?..

– Нет, нельзя, Эклз, так что вперед и с песней, – расплылся в улыбке Робертс, и Джаред готов был пристрелить его на месте.

Дженсен закатил глаза, но больше спорить не стал и, предъявив билет, вместе с Джаредом проследовал на территорию музея.

– Ну что, готов поботанить за нас двоих, сладкий? – ухмыльнулся Джаред.

– Пусть за тебя твои дружки ботанят, – Дженсен под пристальным взглядом учителя раскрыл блокнот и направился к первому стенду экспонатов. – Хотя о чем это я? Даже их совместного айкью для этого не хватит.

– Не нарывайся.

– Не я первый начал.

– Ну почему мы должны тратить воскресный день на такую фигню? Кому нужно эссе про эту рухлядь, когда через год мы будем уже в колледже? – проныл Джаред, списывая в свой блокнот информацию с карточки первого экспоната – статуи какой-то доисторической богини.

– Может, тем, кого интересует собственное будущее? – буркнул Дженсен, тоже делая пометки. – Высшее образование, успешная карьера, интересный круг общения…

– О да, наверняка в жизни будет много поводов блеснуть приобретенными здесь познаниями, – фыркнул Джаред.

Дженсен показал ему средний палец и отошел к следующему стенду. Джаред замешкался, дописывая свой конспект, а потом обернулся в поисках «напарника». Узнать Дженсена в толпе было нетрудно, только ему могло прийти в голову одеться для похода в приличное заведение вроде музея, как в дешевый клуб, где такого, как он, могли снять за пятнадцать баксов. Яркая приталенная рубашка, расстегнутая сверху на несколько пуговиц, джинсы, настолько узкие, что фантазии негде развернуться, куча разноцветных фенечек на запястьях, вместе складывающихся в радужный флаг. Видимо, чтобы никто случайно не принял его за натурала. Выглядел он… хорошо. Сексуально, если совсем уж честно. И от этого Джаред бесился еще больше. Он огляделся, пытаясь проверить, нельзя ли уже сбежать в буфет, но Робертс мгновенно засек его движение и кивком головы указал, с кем в паре он должен заниматься осмотром экспозиции. Пришлось вернуться к Дженсену.

– Смотри-ка, оказывается, у древних индусов тоже был свой аналог Купидона, – начал тот, едва Джаред оказался рядом.

Он, кажется, что-то еще говорил, но Джаред только поморщился, оглядев невысокое изваяние, изображавшее голого мужчину с какой-то фигней в руке, и решил больше ничего не писать. В конце концов, потом можно будет поулыбаться Харди, стоявшей неподалеку и быстро строчившей что-то в пухлую тетрадь, и заучка сама на радостях поделится записями.

– Ты меня не слушаешь, – нахмурился Дженсен.

– И что? Тебя это расстраивает?

– В твоих мечтах, придурок! Я просто пытаюсь понять, почему тебе все пофиг, ведь это действительно интересно.

– Еще бы тебе не было интересно, у него же член, – буркнул Джаред.

– По-моему, ты думаешь о членах гораздо чаще, чем я.

– На что это ты намекаешь?

– На то, что тебя скорее должно волновать, что это – древнеиндийский бог любви Кама, а не то, что у статуи есть член, – процедил сквозь зубы Дженсен. – А так ход твоих мыслей просто ставит меня в тупик, Падалеки.

– Странно слышать это от человека, весь вид которого прямо кричит о недотрахе.

– С каких это пор ты психологом заделался, кретин?

– Да ты посмотри на себя, ты утром в школу собирался или на гей-парад?

– Желание выглядеть привлекательно естественно. Или ты считаешь, что мне надо брать пример с тебя и таскаться не пойми в чем, будто даже моим собственным родителям до меня дела нет?

– Продолжишь в том же духе, недоносок – я тебе врежу! – прорычал Джаред, сжав кулаки.

– Сила есть, ума не надо! – Дженсен напрягся, приняв защитную стойку, и вовремя, потому что в следующую секунду Джаред все-таки бросился на него.

– Эй, эй! – тут же подбежал Робертс и вклинился между ними. – Если вы что-то здесь разобьете – в жизни не расплатитесь!

– Ну и к черту! – выпалил Дженсен и, развернувшись, направился к выходу из музея.

– Ты все равно должен написать эссе, Эклз! – прокричал ему Робертс, но тот не остановился.

– Теперь можно в буфет? – спросил Джаред, поняв, что остался без напарника.

Робертс только осуждающе покачал головой, но Джареду было все равно. Учитель давно знал, что они с Дженсеном и пары минут не могут провести рядом, не поругавшись. За что боролся, на то и напоролся.

Ужасный шум упорно проникал в сознание сквозь сон. Со всей дури треснув по будильнику и прекратив настырное пиликанье, Дженсен попытался снова заснуть, но ему не удалось, потому что издалека доносился заунывный вой и скрежет. Голова раскалывалась от ноющей боли, а в горле было суше, чем в Сахаре.

Нехотя открыв глаза, Дженсен огляделся. Помещение показалось смутно знакомым, но думать об этом не было никаких сил. Он в кровати – и на том спасибо. Еле передвигаясь, он добрался до двери, в которую скреблись неведомые твари, распахнул ее и едва не был сбит с ног двумя здоровенными псинами, принявшимися радостно облизывать его с макушки до пяток. Если ему не изменяла память – за что Дженсен не мог сейчас поручиться – это были собаки Джареда.

Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох и снова посмотрел по сторонам – он точно бывал здесь раньше. Черт, это же спальня Джареда! Вот только какие черти занесли его сюда?.. Он что, умудрился напиться с Падалеки?! И почему он этого не помнит?

Тем временем собаки, закончив приветственные лобызания, вцепились зубами в штаны Дженсена и настойчиво потянули его к выходу.

– Сэди, Харли, куда вы меня тащите? Да отцепитесь же! – возмутился он и поморщился от звука собственного охрипшего голоса. – Ладно, я понял. Вы хотите, чтобы вас выгуляли… Окей, я сделаю это, только дайте отлить сначала.

С трудом отлепившись от собак, Дженсен ринулся в туалет. Стянув штаны, он привычно обхватил ладонью член, предвкушая скорое облегчение, и тут же почувствовал неладное. Опустив глаза вниз, Дженсен оторопел.

– Что за хрень?!

Нет, он, конечно, понимал, что можно опухнуть после попойки, но не до такой же степени! Этот гигантский агрегат явно не мог быть членом Дженсена Эклза, уж свой прибор он опознал бы даже в невменяемом состоянии.

– Может, пиво было просроченным, – озадаченно пробормотал Дженсен, по-прежнему не узнавая своего голоса.

Облегчив мочевой пузырь, он направился к умывальнику. Взглянув в висящее над ним зеркало, Дженсен едва не потерял сознание, а его безумный вопль, кажется, услышала вся улица.

[ ](http://savepic.ru/3434138.jpg)

Отдышавшись и побрызгав в лицо холодной водой, он снова рискнул посмотреть на свое отражение. Кошмар не развеялся. Из зеркала на Дженсена по-прежнему глядел ненавистный ублюдок Джаред Падалеки. Ну все, приехали.

– Нет, от пива таких глюков точно не бывает, – Дженсен вытер испарину со лба и присел на крышку унитаза, пытаясь подавить дрожь в коленях.

Нужно было успокоиться и разобраться, что вообще произошло. Для начала – найти Джареда и поговорить с ним по душам. Пусть объяснит, что все это значит. Дженсен окинул взглядом просторную ванную с дорогой сантехникой и ультрамодной душевой кабинкой, на дверце которой висели боксеры со Спанч Бобом, и поморщился – Джаред так и не избавился от привычки бросать трусы с носками где попало. Поднявшись на ноги, Дженсен глянул напоследок в зеркало, но чуда не произошло, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как вернуться в спальню.

– Это просто дурацкий сон, я скоро проснусь, – пробормотал он, рухнув в кровать, и крепко зажмурился. – Проснусь дома, в своей постели, в своем теле…

Однако заниматься самовнушением и дальше ему не дали собаки, которым он неосмотрительно пообещал прогулку. Они облизывали его пятки и скулили так жалобно, что только бесчувственная скотина могла остаться равнодушной. Дженсен себя бесчувственным не считал, поэтому пришлось выполнять обещание. Порывшись в огромном шкафу-купе, он тщательно обнюхал джинсы и, лишь убедившись, что они свежевыстиранные, натянул их и широкую толстовку.

– Вот как, как можно, одеваясь в крутых магазинах, выглядеть среднестатистическим бомжом? – задал он риторический вопрос отражению в зеркале. – И зачем прятать ото всех такую фигуру?

От последнего вопроса Дженсен поморщился. Ему-то какое дело до фигуры Джареда?

– Правильно, никакого! – буркнул он и осторожно выглянул из комнаты, не желая попасться на глаза отцу Джареда или кому-нибудь из прислуги. В коридоре было пусто и тихо, так что Дженсен, ухватив собак за ошейники, вышел из спальни.

– Где ваши поводки? – легкомысленно поинтересовался он, за что тут же поплатился – псины рванули вниз по лестнице, волоча его за собой, и ему лишь чудом удалось не сосчитать ступеньки носом.

Поводки обнаружились в холле, на низком резном столике у входной двери. Пристегивая их к ошейникам, Дженсен огляделся и громко присвистнул. Оказывается, он успел забыть, как здесь шикарно. Дом Падалеки напоминал скорее дворец или музей, чем жилище средней американской семьи. Тут даже захудалую вазочку было страшно разбить – наверняка окажется, что она сделана в Китае времен династии Цинь – всю жизнь потом придется расплачиваться за причиненный ущерб.

Ключи нашлись там же, на столике. Дженсен распахнул дверь, собираясь выпустить собак, и громко заорал. Второй раз за утро. А кто бы не заорал, увидев самого себя? Второй Дженсен тоже завизжал. Какофонию дополнили звонко залаявшие собаки.

– Заткнись! Харли, Сэди, тихо! – первым пришел в себя Дженсен, и все трое послушно выполнили указания.

– Бля! – наконец произнес второй Дженсен. – Ты стал мной!

– Джаред?!

– Кто же еще?!

– Бля! – не смог не согласиться Дженсен.

Собаки тем временем обнюхали гостя и синхронно завиляли хвостами.

– Сэди, Харли, мои хорошие, – Джаред присел на корточки и принялся их гладить.

Дженсен молча наблюдал за ними, размышляя, что было бы, скажи он сейчас «Фас!». Наверняка собаки обучены этой команде… От приятных размышлений его отвлек собственный голос, к сожалению, звучавший вовсе не так сексуально, как он привык считать.

– Надо же, они тебя не забыли.

– И правда. А ведь больше года прошло. Впрочем, они всегда были умными, в отличие от хозяина, – пожал плечами Дженсен.

– Заткнись, и без тебя тошно, – беззлобно ответил Джаред.

– Как ты меня нашел?

– Это же мой дом!

– А, ну да. Что-то я затупил…

– Скажи еще, что это мое тело на тебя так влияет!

Дженсен закатил глаза, но от соблазна согласиться с этим утверждением все же удержался.

– Думаю, нам нужно поговорить, – произнес он.

– Не помешало бы.

Сэди и Харли, видимо, устав топтаться на месте, рванули на улицу, и Дженсен едва устоял на ногах.

– Вот только вряд ли мы сможем поговорить, пока эти монстры не нагуляются, – простонал он, растирая запястье. – Иначе они мне руку оторвут.

– Давай просто выпустим их на задний двор, – Джаред отобрал у него поводки и втащил собак обратно в холл.

– Отлично! – Дженсен захлопнул дверь. – Веди.

– Так вот, не знаю, что это за хренотень, но меня она совсем не устраивает! – резюмировал Джаред после того, как пересказал себе, то есть Дженсену, как проснулся утром в его доме, в его теле и сбежал от его мамы, пытавшейся накормить его на завтрак овсянкой.

– Меня, знаешь ли, тоже, – хмыкнул Дженсен, а затем подобрал прикатившийся к его ногам мяч и бросил собакам.

Когда он выпрямился, Джаред невольно поморщился: наблюдать со стороны за самим собой было странно. Он раньше не казался себе настолько длинным и нескладным. Наверняка это обман зрения из-за того, что он находится в теле Дженсена. У того всегда были проблемы с глазами.

– Тогда верни все назад!

– С чего ты взял, что я могу? – Дженсен уселся на деревянную скамью рядом с ним.

– Ну, я точно ничего не делал, чтобы стать тобой, – последнее слово Джаред буквально выплюнул. – А ты наверняка разозлился на меня вчера, вот и напакостил…

– Знаешь, – Дженсен вскочил на ноги так резко, что едва не перевернул скамейку, – я, конечно, всегда подозревал, что ума у тебя не больше, чем у аквариумной рыбки, но не думал, что последние мозги ты оставил в своих дурацких игрушках! Только там есть маги, а я, по-моему, не слишком похож на них!

Джаред задумался. Дженсен говорил дело, на героического мага он уж точно не был похож. Но тогда выходило, что он и правда не мог вернуть все на место. От одной мысли, что придется навсегда остаться в теле Дженсена, с кривыми ногами и веснушками на наглой роже, хотелось завыть в голос.

– Не обольщайся, меня тоже не устраивает быть лохматой неуклюжей оглоблей! – рявкнул Дженсен, и Джаред понял, что последнюю фразу сказал вслух.

– Прости… – пробормотал он.

– Проехали.

– Как же нам попасть обратно?

– А я откуда знаю?!

– Не ори. Давай лучше думать, что со всем этим делать.

– Давай. У тебя случайно нет волшебника страны Оз в друзьях на фейсбуке? – язвительно поинтересовался Дженсен.

– Нет, только Гэндальф, но это не совсем его профиль, – огрызнулся Джаред, а потом его вдруг осенило. – Но можно покопаться в Интернете. Там наверняка найдется способ решить нашу… кхм… проблему.

– Отлично! Тогда идем копаться в Интернете!

– Только не сейчас, – выпалил Джаред. – Сначала надо в школу! У меня тест по информатике, его никак нельзя пропустить!

– Бля, точно, школа, – уныло протянул Дженсен. – Ты хоть книги захватил, когда сбегал от моей мамы?

– Ага. Только хрена с два они мне пригодятся, так как тест за меня будешь сдавать ты, – от осознания этого факта у Джареда все внутри перевернулось. – Слушай, если завалишь, я выкрашу твои волосы в розовый цвет! Я не шучу!

Дженсен враждебно посмотрел на него. Джаред нахмурился: ему самому этот взгляд всегда казался грозным, а у Дженсена выходило как-то комично.

– Ты же знаешь, я ни черта не смыслю в информатике. Но так и быть, попробую, – наконец ответил тот.

– Если что, присылай вопросы смс-ками, а я буду писать тебе ответы, – сказал Джаред.

– Хорошо. Кстати, если кто-то из моих друзей заподозрит, что я – это не я, я продам твои коллекционные фигурки Варкрафт с онлайн-аукциона. Сегодня же! Так что ты тоже не подкачай.

– Короче, после школы встречаемся дома. Здесь, я имею в виду. И разбираемся со всей этой ерундой.

– Договорились, – кивнул Дженсен.

– И в школу пойдем по отдельности, – добавил Джаред. – Не хватало еще, чтобы мои увидели меня, то есть тебя, с тобой, то есть со мной.

– Да я и сам не горю желанием светиться в твоем обществе, – фыркнул Дженсен. – Так что проваливай уже.

– Сумка под кроватью.

– Спасибо, мамочка.

– До вечера.

– Увидимся.

Дженсен вернулся в дом, а Джаред направился прямиком в школу, мысленно настраивая себя на то, что весь сегодняшний день ему придется изображать высокомерного засранца и общаться с группкой ему подобных неудачников. Он надеялся, что справится.

Джаред перестал думать, что рискует провалить важный тест по информатике, да еще и не по своей вине, как только переступил порог школы. Потому что уже в холле на него налетела Кэндис Мур – подружка Дженсена, которую в компании Джареда за глаза звали свиноматкой.

– Ну как ты? – Мур крепко обняла его, и Джаред впервые в жизни почувствовал себя маленьким. – Поговорил с ним? Что он сказал?

Джаред замер и, кажется, даже забыл, как дышать. Откуда она узнала про них с Дженсеном?! Это ведь невозможно! Наверняка она имела в виду что-то другое, выяснить бы только, что… Но придумывать нейтральный ответ не пришлось, потому что в следующую секунду Мур обошел Дэвид Барнс – один из тех, с кем Дженсен ошивался чаще всего, и закинул руку Джареду на плечи.

– Отстань ты от него, – бросил Барнс толстухе. – Если Дженсен захочет, сам расскажет.

Джаред осторожно вывернулся из объятий дружка Дженсена, а когда тот удивленно вскинул брови, поспешил перевести тему:

– Как… эээ… дела?

– Отлично! Вчера закончил просматривать материалы для пятничного выпуска. Все почти готово, ждем только тебя.

– Меня? – Джаред запнулся, очень кстати вспомнив, что Дженсен – корреспондент школьных новостей. – А, да… я же должен был…

– Подготовить статью о наших активистах-экологах.

– Точно. Экологи. Как я мог забыть?

Барнс снова приобнял его и отвел в сторону.

– Слушай, все точно в порядке? Ты сам не свой. Что-то случилось?

– Нет, – Джаред затряс головой, судорожно соображая, что бы соврать. – Все путем. Просто… с предками поругался.

– Опять?! Слушай, Дженсен, – Барнс развернул его к себе лицом, виновато улыбаясь. – Только обещай, что не будешь злиться.

– Ты о чем?

– Я поговорил с родителями, и… если хочешь… можешь переехать ко мне.

– Переехать?! – Джареду все происходящее напоминало разговор слепого с глухим, но отступать было некуда. – Зачем?

– А что, лучше каждый день терпеть скандалы?

– Ну повздорили немного, с кем не бывает, – пожал плечами Джаред. – Не делай из мухи слона.

– Так и знал, что ты так отреагируешь, – вздохнул Барнс. – Но если вдруг передумаешь – просто приходи в любой момент, ладно?

К счастью, от необходимости отвечать на этот бред Джареда избавил звонок на урок.

В аудитории, куда их буквально внесло потоком учеников, Джаред поначалу хотел приземлиться на привычное место в последнем ряду, но Барнс уселся за первую парту, и Джаред плюхнулся на соседний стул. Что ж, за двадцать минут его не раскусили, и оставалась надежда, что удастся продержаться до вечера. Едва не рухнувшая, когда спустя пять минут после прихода учителя Барнс придвинул к нему листок, на котором было написано всего одно слово – длиннющее и незнакомое Джареду.

– Что за?.. – прошипел он, не понимая, чего от него хотят.

– Твой ход, – пробормотал тот.

Джаред внимательно посмотрел на слово, перевел взгляд на соседа по парте, с невинным видом списывавшего формулы с доски, а затем до него внезапно дошло. Эти придурки играли в слова на уроках! Твою же мать!

Джаред хотел напомнить Барнсу о своем плохом настроении из-за несуществующей ссоры с родителями, но догадался, что так навлечет на себя еще больше подозрений. Пришлось включиться в игру, хотя он и подозревал, что у Дженсена составлять простые слова из сложного получалось куда легче.

И все же Барнс ничего не сказал про словарный запас пятилетнего ребенка, который Джаред демонстрировал в ответ на его «биорегенерации» и прочую заумную хрень. И даже предложил прекратить игру в середине урока, видимо, решив, что Дженсен просто не старается назло. Может, даже обиделся, потому что, когда прозвенел звонок на перемену и Джаред помчался разыскивать Дженсена, никто не стал его останавливать.

Тот обнаружился возле раздевалки спортзала: болтал о чем-то с Эммой Уоррен, подружкой Чада. Джаред замер на миг, глядя на него со спины. Волосы у Дженсена были еще влажными после душа – до сих пор с трудом верилось, что Дженсен принимает душ в его теле, хотя Джаред делал то же самое утром. Ничего, вечером они все исправят, и это забудется как страшный сон.

Он хотел уже подойти к Дженсену, но вовремя вспомнил, что лучше не светиться на людях вместе, и спрятался за поворотом, ведущим к лестнице. Не хватало еще портить самому себе репутацию. Поэтому Джаред достал мобильный и скинул смс.

– Слава богу! – Дженсен появился через минуту, запыхавшийся как бегун-марафонец. – Я думал, уже не отвяжусь от этой идиотки! Чирлидерши все такие тупые?

Джаред схватил его за локоть и потянул к служебному помещению – там можно было поговорить без риска оказаться застуканным кем-то из друзей.

– Не всем же быть такими эрудитами, как вы с Барнсом, – огрызнулся он, закрыв за собой дверь.

– Что, играли в слова? – понимающе усмехнулся тот.

Желание стереть эту наглую ухмылку кулаком Джаред подавил лишь потому, что было бы глупо набить морду самому себе.

– Неважно. Лучше объясни, что у тебя за проблемы с родителями?

– Тебя это не касается, – вмиг посерьезнел Дженсен. – Не лезь.

– Да мне нафиг не сдались твои дела, – Джаред закатил глаза. – Но надо же знать, что отвечать твоим дотошным друзьям!

– Ничего не отвечай. Я не собираюсь изливать тебе душу только потому, что ты с какого-то хрена оказался в моем теле! К тому же, это ненадолго. И, пожалуйста, не делай такое лицо, я с ним похож на девчонку!

– Ты на нее всегда похож.

– Пошел ты!

Джаред задумался над очередным остроумным ответом, когда зазвенел звонок и Дженсен спешно выскочил из подсобки.

– Не облажайся! – крикнул он, уже взбегая по лестнице.

– А ты не запори тест! – проорал в ответ Джаред.

Легко сказать «не запори тест», а вот как сделать это, когда в информатике понимаешь столько же, сколько в какой-нибудь теории квантовых струн, то есть ровным счетом ничего, Джаред сообщить забыл. Самым паршивым было отсутствие под рукой Дэвида, у которого всегда можно было списать, получить свою удовлетворительную оценку и забыть о ненавистном предмете до очередного теста. Дженсен, конечно, надеялся на везение и интуицию, но, получив на руки опросный лист, понял, что переоценил степень своей удачливости. Джаред точно его убьет! Надо было срочно что-то придумать. Дженсен вертелся по сторонам, прикидывая, у кого бы подсмотреть, когда получил тычок в спину.

– Чего тебе, Чад?

– Чего-чего, – передразнил тот. – Как обычно, Джей.

Чем обычно они с Джаредом занимались на уроках, Дженсен понятия не имел и не горел желанием узнавать.

– Слушай, сейчас не время, контрольная же, – шепнул он. – Лучше дай скатать, будь другом!

– Что? – оторопел Мюррей. – Вообще-то это я собирался скатать у тебя!

– А, ну логично, чего это я? – пробормотал Дженсен.

– Что ты там под нос бубнишь? Лучше с ответами помоги!

– Мистер Падалеки, мистер Мюррей, может, вы выясните отношения после окончания теста? – поинтересовался мистер Джонс.

Тихо выругавшись, Дженсен отвернулся от Мюррея и уставился в тест пустым взглядом. Через минуту на его парту спланировал бумажный самолетик, внутри которого был один единственный вопрос: «Ты заболел?». Написав «Нет, просто не успел подготовиться», он сложил самолетик заново и, пользуясь тем, что мистер Джонс отвлекся на других учеников, отправил обратно. Ответ не заставил себя ждать: «Зачем тебе готовиться? Ты же шаришь в компах лучше Джонса!». Дженсен еле сдержался, чтобы не сообщить Мюррею, что он вовсе не Джаред, ограничившись коротким «Не сегодня».

Раз уж своими силами обойтись не удалось, другого варианта, кроме как обратиться к Джареду, не оставалось. Дженсен украдкой вытащил мобильный из рюкзака и только-только начал строчить первый вопрос, как телефон жалобно пискнул, на дисплее высветилось сообщение о разряженной батарее, и экран потух. Дженсен отчаянно нажимал на кнопки, однако телефон, похоже, окончательно умер и воскресать не собирался. Да уж, ну очень вовремя! А ведь Джаред наверняка рассчитывал не меньше чем на отличную оценку. Что ж, видно, не судьба. Ну ничего, вернется в свое тело и все исправит.

Повздыхав еще немного, Дженсен решил прибегнуть к старому, испытанному не одним поколением методу «на авось». Игнорируя записки и тычки Мюррея, он с воодушевлением принялся наугад ставить галочки возле ответов на вопросы. Под конец урока он уже не сомневался, что завалил тест. Собрав вещи, он побрел к выходу, прикидывая, говорить ли Джареду о своем провале или лучше промолчать, и пусть потом узнает обо всем сам. Проходивший мимо Мюррей толкнул его и бросил с обидой:

– Я думал, мы друзья.

Дженсен открыл было рот, чтобы все объяснить, но, сообразив, что не сумеет сделать это, не рассказав всей правды, закрыл обратно и опустил глаза в пол.

Дженсен с удобством расположился у компьютера, уплетая салат, который соорудил из тех немногих полезных продуктов, что нашлись в холодильнике. Однако он успел съесть лишь пару ложек и вбить в строку поиска фразу «обмен телами», когда раздался собачий лай, а за ним звонок в дверь. Со вздохом отставив тарелку, Дженсен потащился вниз. За дверью обнаружился Мюррей. Неужели приперся на разборки из-за теста?!

– Чад, мне очень жаль, что так вышло с информатикой, – затараторил Дженсен. – Но я правда не успел подготовиться. Надеюсь, ты не очень злишься…

– Напрасно надеешься, я очень злюсь. Но если я сегодня всех уделаю, может быть, подобрею настолько, чтобы тебя простить, – тот хлопнул его по плечу и отодвинул в сторону, чтобы войти. – Эй, лузеры, сколько можно парковаться? Шевелите граблями!

– Ты не один? – оторопел Дженсен.

– Конечно нет! Я с парнями, как обычно.

– А мы договаривались? – уточнил Дженсен, собираясь прибить Джареда за то, что не предупредил. Знай он заранее о приходе этих придурков, отсиделся бы в комнате, сделав вид, что его нет дома.

– Нет, а что, нам теперь надо к тебе на прием записываться? – заржал Тони Кастильо, ввалившийся в дом следом за Мюрреем.

Дженсену осталось только беспомощно наблюдать, как вся толпа дебильных дружков Джареда заполняет холл.

– Джей, ты чего завис? Не хочешь убрать своих монстров подальше? – бросил вошедший последним Ноа Вудс.

Дженсен машинально кивнул, захлопнул входную дверь и посмотрел на скалящихся Сэди и Харли, которые, хоть и не предпринимали никаких действий, выглядели не слишком дружелюбно.

– Я вас прекрасно понимаю, мне эти долбоебы тоже не нравятся. Всегда говорил, что вы умнее хозяина, – шепнул Дженсен и почесал их за ушами. – Но придется нам всем потерпеть ради Джареда, окей?

Собаки послушно прошли за ним в кухню, где Дженсен в качестве моральной компенсации щедро отсыпал им корма в миски, а затем, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, отправился на поиски приятелей Джареда, ориентируясь по их выкрикам и ржанию. Они нашлись в просторной комнате с кучей разнообразных приставок и телевизоров, которая служила игровой. Когда он был тут в последний раз, все выглядело гораздо скромнее. Видимо, за год с небольшим мистер Падалеки неплохо продвинулся по карьерной лестнице, раз был в состоянии покупать сыночку такие дорогие игрушки.

– Чуваки, вы немного невовремя, мне заниматься надо, у меня научный проект, – начал Дженсен, глядя, как остальные рассаживаются.

– Так занимайся, в чем проблема? – пожал плечами Мюррей. – Мы тебе мешать не будем.

Дженсен сомневался, что ему не будут мешать их вопли, особенно учитывая его планы на вечер. Он принялся размышлять, как бы ненавязчиво выставить всю честную компанию за порог, при этом не обидев, чтобы потом не слушать нытье Джареда, однако ни до чего додуматься не успел, потому что снова раздался звонок.

– Я открою, все равно забыл пиво из багажника захватить, – сказал Вудс и вышел из комнаты.

Дженсен потоптался на месте и последовал за ним, а услышав свист, припустил к входной двери быстрее.

– Смотри-ка, кто к тебе пожаловал! – ухмыльнулся Вудс, разглядывая стоявшего на пороге Джареда. – Ты поэтому пытался нас выставить? У вас с Эклзом персональные занятия?

От пошлости в его тоне Дженсена едва не стошнило.

– Мы вместе делаем научный проект, про который я говорил, – ответил он, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках.

– Не по анатомии тела случайно? – подмигнул тот.

– Что? Нет! Ноа, ты все неправильно понял… – начал Джаред, но тут же запнулся под недобрым взглядом Вудса.

– Тебе слова не давали, Эклз.

Дженсен подавил возмущение, вызванное этой презрительной репликой, и сказал:

– Ладно, вали уже за пивом. И мне занеси бутылку.

– Сам возьмешь, – Вудс выскочил на улицу.

Дженсен кивнул Джареду и направился в его комнату.

– Надеюсь, мы быстро разберемся с этой фигней, – недовольно бормотал тот за спиной. – Меня совсем не радует ждать под дверью, чтобы попасть в собственный дом, и выслушивать оскорбления от своих же друзей.

– Конечно, – Дженсен защелкнул замок, чтобы никто из парней не ввалился к ним в неподходящий момент. – Нормально, только когда опускают меня.

– Скажи еще, что не хочешь вернуть все назад как можно скорее, – Джаред уселся за компьютер.

– Хочу, – признался Дженсен. – Быть тобой просто невыносимо.

– Это еще почему?

– Очень сложно играть роль придурка и общаться с такими же придурками двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

– Пошел ты! – Джаред показал ему средний палец, не отрывая взгляд от монитора. – О, ты уже начал искать. Но почему-то по запросу «обмен телами» выдаются только ссылки на какие-то фильмы.

– А ты чего ждал, кретин? – закатил глаза Дженсен. – Естественно, то, что случилось с нами – нестандартная ситуация, о которой не трындят все подряд.

– Ты недооцениваешь Сеть, – хмыкнул Джаред и атаковал клавиатуру. – Смотри, вот тут пишут, что сотрудники Каролинского института в Стокгольме изобрели устройство, которое создает у людей иллюзию, что они находятся в чужом теле. Испытуемым предлагали надеть специальный нашлемный монитор…

– Падалеки, ты в своем уме? Мы в Техасе, а не в Стокгольме, и я что-то не вижу ни на ком из нас шлемов!

– Ладно-ладно, не заводись, мы же только начали.

Однако спустя полчаса запас его фантазии по части переформулирования поисковых запросов иссяк, но ничего полезного во всемирной паутине так и не нашлось.

– Отлично, – обреченно вздохнул Дженсен. – Неужели мы первые, с кем это случилось?

– Получается, что да.

– Здорово. Тогда у нас есть шанс попасть в книгу рекордов Гиннесса и срубить бабла. Правда, меня это как-то не радует.

– Меня тоже, – насупился Джаред. – Я хочу назад свою жизнь, хотя твоя мама и печет клевые булочки с корицей.

– Ты жрал ее булочки?!

– Ага, штук восемь съел, наверное. Объедение! – Джаред мечтательно вздохнул.

– Не смей жрать всякое дерьмо, пока ты в моем теле! – Дженсен пихнул его кулаком в плечо.

– Больно, блин! Совсем сдурел?

Дженсен понял, что сейчас, должно быть, наградил самого себя синяком – кулаки у Джареда были пудовыми.

– Запомни, у меня не слишком хороший метаболизм, – уже спокойнее заявил он. – Поэтому пока ты – это я, будешь питаться здоровой пищей. И если замечу, что из-за тебя мое тело разнесло, прилюдно предложу Мюррею встречаться. Я не шучу.

– Хорошо-хорошо, не надо так нервничать! – поднял руки Джаред. – Жаль, конечно, но раз это так для тебя важно, постараюсь контролировать себя. Кстати, пока ты в моем теле, можешь есть что угодно, у меня с метаболизмом полный порядок.

– Нет, лучше не буду рисковать, а то еще привыкну. Да и тебе неплохо бы перейти на нормальное питание. Сейчас ты можешь лопать все подряд, но это не продлится вечно.

– Только не замори меня голодом, – вздохнул Джаред.

– Не волнуйся, не заморю… Так, ну раз Интернет нам не помог, надо как-то самим выкручиваться. Может, фильм какой-нибудь посмотрим? Там, конечно, все выдумано, но вдруг?..

– Давай! Я тут как раз наткнулся на хентайное аниме про обмен телами, отзывы хорошие…

– Падалеки, ты можешь побыть серьезным хоть раз?! – разозлился Дженсен. – Неужели ты не хочешь вернуться назад?

– Конечно хочу, но чем нам могут помочь художественные фильмы?

– У тебя есть другие варианты?

– Нет… Ладно, вот здесь подборка лучшего по теме.

Дженсен придвинулся поближе к экрану, изучая синопсисы.

– Мама с дочкой – не то, парень с девушкой – тоже фигня, папа с сыном… О! Есть кино про двух сестер, загадавших желание оказаться на месте друг друга. Это ближе всего к нашей ситуации.

– Слушай, а ты случайно… – Джаред замялся, и Дженсен откуда-то точно знал, что продолжение фразы ему не понравится. – Ты не загадывал желание стать мной?

От возмущения он даже не сразу нашелся, что ответить, беззвучно хватая воздух ртом.

– Ладно, – махнул рукой Джаред. – Проехали.

– Где люди берут такую самоуверенность? – фыркнул Дженсен. – Да с чего ты взял, что…

– Я понял твою мысль, – с нажимом произнес Джаред. – Можешь не продолжать.

Дженсен пожал плечами и попытался сосредоточиться на их общей проблеме, а не на том, какой придурок Джаред. Выходило плохо, потому что раздражающий объект торчал перед глазами, отбивая по полу ногой какую-то мелодию и грызя карандаш.

– Отучайся уже тянуть в рот всякую гадость, – Дженсен отобрал у него карандаш и бросил в мусорную корзину.

– Эй, он же новый совсем!

– Думаешь, я стану к нему прикасаться, после того, как ты его весь обслюнявил?

– Между прочим, это ты его обслюнявил, – парировал тот со смехом.

– Ха-ха. Может, все же вернемся к нашей небольшой проблеме?

– Ладно. Похоже, с нами произошло что-то накануне. Вот ты что вчера делал?

– Ну, я собирался пойти со Стэнли в боулинг, – принялся вспоминать Дженсен. – Но он позвонил и предупредил что у него не получится вырваться, и я остался дома. Выпил пару бутылок пива и завалился спать.

– И я вчера вечером дома был, правда, пива не пил, но тоже ничего интересного. А кто такой Стэнли?

– Никто, – выпалил Дженсен и почувствовал, как у него горят щеки и уши. Не хватало еще выболтать Джареду о парне своей мечты. – Просто знакомый.

– Ага, я так и понял, – поморщился Джаред, и если бы это было не его собственное лицо, Дженсен наверняка не удержался бы от соблазна наградить того фингалом. – А что ты делал до этого?

– То же, что и ты. Был на экскурсии в музее, а когда мы поругались, сразу домой пошел.

– И я. Выходит, это могло случиться…

– …в музее, – закончил за него Дженсен. – Но ведь там просто какое-то старое барахло, ничего выдающегося нет, иначе мистер Робертс нам бы обязательно рассказал!

– Много он знает! – отмахнулся Джаред. – И вообще, может, там находится какой-то могущественный древний артефакт?

– Еще скажи, что это работа пришельцев! – закатил глаза Дженсен.

– Сам ты пришелец! – обиженно буркнул Джаред и снова уставился в монитор. – Все равно надо выяснить, что известно об этом музее. Как он называется, не помнишь?

Дженсен не успел ответить – его опередил стук в дверь.

– Эй, голубки, а чего это вы заперлись? – раздался голос Мюррея под дружный гогот его идиотских дружков. – Можно войти или мы помешаем чему-то важному?

– Вы помешаете нашей работе, – ответил Дженсен, но дверь все же открыл.

Мюррей, не особо церемонясь, развалился на кровати Джареда. Туда же плюхнулись еще трое, остальные уселись на свободных стульях.

– Ну и над чем вы так усердно работали? – хмыкнул Кастильо.

– Не твое дело, – Джаред быстро закрыл браузер.

– Если я интересуюсь, значит, мое, – сказал тот с угрозой в голосе. – А тебе бы вежливости поучиться, Эклз.

– Парни, не перегибайте палку! – возмутился Дженсен. – Оставьте Дженсена в покое!

– Ну, сразу бы сказал, что он тебе дорог, и мы бы не стали над ним прикалываться, – ухмыльнулся Мюррей.

– Он мне не дорог, но это не повод вести себя по-свински.

– Ты сегодня какой-то нервный, Джей.

– Я лучше пойду, – Джаред вскочил со стула. – Проводишь меня?

– Да, конечно. Я сейчас вернусь, парни.

Они молча подошли ко входу. Джаред огляделся по сторонам и кивнул на цифровую панель возле дверного косяка на уровне глаз.

– Это сигнализация. Код записан на внутренней стороне обложки «Энциклопедии паранормальных явлений», большая такая книга, у меня в комнате лежит, ты не пройдешь мимо. Запомни его наизусть. Сейчас я покажу, как ее включать и выключать.

Джаред быстро начал нажимать на кнопки, Дженсен едва поспевал следить за его движениями.

– Если забудешь комбинацию или будет что-то непонятно, звони.

– Зачем ты рассказываешь это мне? – удивился Дженсен.

– Потому что папа до конца следующей недели в командировке, а мама вряд ли наведается в гости… – Джаред еле слышно вздохнул, а затем беззаботно улыбнулся. – Кажется, она сейчас в Париже со своим новым мужем, но я точно не уверен.

– Мне жаль, что они… что так вышло, – Дженсен вдруг понял, что так и не успел сказать об этом с тех пор, как родители Джареда развелись. – Джаред, я…

– Все в порядке, Дженсен, не надо меня жалеть.

– И не собирался, – ответил он, пытаясь скрыть неловкость от этого разговора. – Продолжим завтра. Я позабочусь, чтобы нам никто не помешал.

– Может, сходим в музей после школы?

– Хорошая идея! Постараемся выяснить все на месте.

– Договорились.

– Кстати, чуть не забыл! – Дженсен хлопнул себя по лбу. – У меня в комнате на столе лежит ярко-фиолетовая папка. Захвати ее завтра с собой и отдай Дэйву, это для новостей. Только не забудь!

– Не забуду.

– Спасибо. Ну, до завтра?

– Ага, увидимся.

Джаред быстрым шагом направился в сторону ближайшей автобусной остановки, а Дженсен все никак не мог заставить себя закрыть дверь.

Симпатичная брюнетка, с которой он ел в парке одну сладкую вату на двоих, неожиданно завыла голосом Глории Гейнор, и Джаред испуганно подскочил на кровати. Нашарив на прикроватном столике дурацкий будильник, он стукнул ладонью по кнопке выключения звука и снова повалился на подушки. Он все еще находился в комнате Дженсена, однако робкая надежда на чудо заставила перебороть утреннюю лень, и Джаред метнулся к зеркалу. Оттуда на него по-прежнему смотрела ненавистная веснушчатая рожа. Вот дерьмо!

Он чистил зубы, когда вдруг затрезвонил мобильный – снова Гейнор, ну никакой фантазии! Дженсен ведь и не слушал ее никогда и наверняка поставил в качестве звонка, чтобы бесить окружающих. Решив, что имеет полное право временно сменить рингтон на что-то менее раздражающее, Джаред поднял трубку, успев выцепить взглядом надпись на экране. Стэнли.

– Доброе утро, сладкий.

Просто знакомый, значит? Ну-ну.

– Эээ… привет.

– Чем занимаешься?

Голос у этого Стэнли был хриплым, будто насквозь прокуренным, и Джаред не представлял, как вообще можно долго общаться с таким собеседником.

– Собираюсь в школу. И уже опаздываю, кстати.

Он бросил взгляд на будильник, убедившись, что не соврал.

– Ммм, серьезный парень, – хмыкнул Стэнли. – Тогда не буду отвлекать тебя.

– Спасибо, – Джаред уже собрался повесить трубку, но не успел.

– Просто хотел узнать, вечер еще в силе?

Джаред нервно сглотнул. По-хорошему, нужно было ответить «да», потому что это были планы Дженсена, и он не имел права их рушить, но шансы оказаться к вечеру в собственной шкуре стремились к нулю, а встречаться со Стэнли, понимая, что это будут явно не дружеские посиделки за стаканчиком-другим пива, не хотелось. Очень не хотелось.

– Прости, я сегодня никак не могу, – Джаред постарался вложить в голос как можно больше раскаяния.

– Обиделся из-за воскресенья? – хмыкнул Стэнли.

– Нет конечно! Просто… – взгляд весьма удачно упал на фиолетовую папку возле компьютера. – У меня еще статья об экологах не написана, а завтра последний день сдачи.

– Тогда как насчет завтра?

Джареда так и подмывало ответить, что никогда будет самым лучшим вариантом, но мысль, что Дженсен может придумать тысячу способов нагадить ему в отместку, перевесила.

– Да, конечно, почему бы и нет, – выдавил он.

– Чудно! – сказал Стэнли. – Тогда завтра заеду за тобой. В семь подойдет?

– Ага, – отстраненно пробормотал Джаред. – Буду ждать.

Стэнли, однако, не спешил заканчивать разговор, но слушать, как этот парень думает о Дженсене, когда меняет машинное масло, было неинтересно, поэтому Джаред, напомнив, что на самом деле спешит, повесил трубку.

Он едва успел натянуть джинсы, как в комнату ворвалась младшая сестра Дженсена Маккензи с ворохом вещей в руках.

– Какой лучше? – продемонстрировав штук пять свитеров, она уселась на кровать и выжидающе уставилась на Джареда.

– И тебе доброе утро, – буркнул он.

– Джееенсееен, ну не будь таким, – Маккензи надула губы. – Какой мне свитер надеть?

– А я откуда знаю? Спроси у мамы.

– Ты б еще посоветовал у папы спросить!

– Этот, – он ткнул наугад в верхний из кучи.

– Думаешь? А тебе не кажется, что я в желтом какая-то бледная?

– Нет, тебе очень идет желтый! – выпалил Джаред, натянув первую попавшуюся рубашку.

– А может, лучше?..

– Не может! Отвали, мелочь, мне в школу пора.

Джаред сгреб в сумку все побрякушки, которые валялись в пределах видимости, решив надеть их по дороге, и быстро выскочил за дверь. Маккензи что-то крикнула ему вслед, очевидно, обидевшись, но Джареду было плевать – еще один вопрос о шмотках его точно добил бы.

Пользуясь тем, что мисс Лопес пораньше отпустила класс с урока химии, Джаред решил наведаться в кабинет информатики и выяснить свою оценку за тест. Вчера после всех переживаний и проблем из-за нового тела он совершенно забыл спросить у Дженсена, как все прошло. Однако средний балл по этому предмету был для него наиболее важным при поступлении в университет,так что сегодня Джаред не собирался ждать целых полдня до похода в музей. Он подошел к двери аудитории и заглянул в маленькое окошко на ней как раз вовремя, ну, или невовремя, это уж с какой стороны посмотреть.

– И наконец разочарование года – «С» с огромным минусом у Падалеки! – объявил мистер Джонс.

Джаред поморщился – учитель информатики частенько грешил дешевыми мелодраматичными приемчиками. И лишь спустя пару секунд, увидев красного как рак себя, то есть Дженсена в своем теле, осознал, что речь вообще-то о нем. Он опустился на корточки и приложил ухо к замочной скважине, чтобы ничего не упустить.

– Мистер Падалеки, уж от кого, но от вас я не ожидал такого ужасного результата! Даже мистер Мюррей справился лучше.

– Простите, я плохо себя чувствовал и не успел подготовиться, – жалобно произнес Дженсен.

– Там были вопросы, на которые смог бы ответить даже ребенок! Вы меня очень огорчили, Джаред. После блестящих предыдущих работ я не знаю, как понимать этот провал. Вам до этого кто-то помогал?

– Нет! Мне никто не помогал, я сам всегда делал!

У Джареда руки сжались в кулаки. Он ведь предупреждал, как это важно для него, а гребаный мудак взял и все испортил! Мало того, что завалил тест, так теперь еще и учитель засомневался в Джареде, а ведь он надеялся получить хорошее рекомендательное письмо. Джаред в красках представил себе, как заставит Дженсена заплатить за это, и лишь звонок оторвал его от планирования кровавой мести. Он едва успел отскочить от двери, чтобы толпа учеников, хлынувшая в коридор, не сбила его с ног. Дженсен вышел одним из последних в сопровождении Чада.

– Да ладно тебе, Джей, что ты хнычешь, как баба? Ну получил плохую оценку, с кем не бывает, – Чад хлопнул его по плечу.

– Ты не понимаешь…

– Нет, не понимаю! Хватит скулить, как последний задрот!

Джаред отлип от стены, которую подпирал, и дернул Дженсена за рукав.

– Надо поговорить.

Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, а разглядев, кто перед ним, поник еще больше.

– Я все объясню, – пробормотал он.

– Эклз, какого хрена ты тут забыл? – вмешался Чад. – Что-то ты подозрительно часто стал околачиваться вокруг Джея.

– Не твое дело, – огрызнулся Джаред.

– Еще хоть слово в таком тоне – станет моим.

– Чад, не надо, я сам разберусь, подожди минутку, – Дженсен встал между ними. – Я быстро.

– Ладно, жду, – тот отошел на пару шагов и, достав мобильный, принялся кому-то звонить.

– Я все слышал! – зло прошипел Джаред. – Как ты мог так поступить? Я ведь просил тебя!

– Джаред, прости, я не специально, просто я действительно ни черта не шарю в информатике, я всегда у Дэвида списывал, а у кого можно скатать в твоем классе, понятия не имею…

– Я говорил тебе слать смс-ки!

– Я пытался! Но у тебя разрядился телефон!

– И ты не мог попроситься в туалет? Нашел бы меня, и мы бы придумали другой способ. Но вместо этого ты промолчал, как последний трус!

– Джаред, я…

– Так, голубки, кончайте ворковать, нам пора уже, – Чад схватил Дженсена за капюшон толстовки и потащил к лестнице.

– Но мы не договорили! – попытался возразить тот.

– Парни не будут ждать, пока ты наобщаешься со своим ненаглядным Эклзом, – отрезал Чад.

Джаред лишь стукнул кулаком о стену и тут же поморщился от боли в костяшках. Настроение было безнадежно испорчено, общаться ни с кем не было желания, поэтому он завернул в туалет и проторчал там до начала урока, сидя на подоконнике и разглядывая школьный двор. Барнс встревоженно поглядел на него, когда он проскользнул мимо учителя через минуту после звонка и занял свое место, а потом подсунул ему под локоть сложенный вдвое тетрадный лист. Джаред поморщился – только дурацкой игры в слова сейчас не хватало для полного счастья! Он развернул листок, думая написать Барнсу, чтобы отвалил, но вместо очередного труднопроизносимого слова там оказался вопрос: «Твой материал для новостей готов?». Джаред потянулся к рюкзаку, где лежала папка со злополучной статьей. Вот только оказывать Дженсену услугу, в то время как тот нагло рушит его жизнь без особых сожалений по этому поводу, не слишком хотелось.

Джаред замешкался с ответом. Барнс снова посмотрел на него, но тут же уткнулся в тетрадь под строгим взглядом учителя. Джаред глубоко вздохнул, принявшись старательно списывать с доски формулы. Он представил, как разозлится Барнс, если прокатить его с материалом. На самом деле, Джаред не хотел подкидывать ему свинью: тот был неплохим парнем, и причин пакостить ему у Джареда не было. Но в конечном итоге стремление отомстить Дженсену перевесило.

Он быстро начеркал на листке «На перемене поговорим» и подтолкнул его к Барнсу. Прочитав записку, тот еще раз пристально взглянул на него, а потом до конца урока вел себя как образцовый ученик, конспектируя лекцию и поддерживая беседу с преподавателем.

– Я ничего не сделал, – сразу после звонка выпалил Джаред.

– В смысле? – насторожился Барнс, машинально складывая вещи со стола в рюкзак.

– Для новостей. Никакого материала. Не до него было, прости.

– Но по дороге в музей ты сказал, что у тебя практически все готово, осталась только последняя редакция.

– Я соврал, – пожал плечами Джаред и, подхватив сумку, направился к выходу. Принимать на себя гнев Барнса он не собирался.

– Эй, Дженсен! – окликнул его тот и схватил за локоть, когда Джаред не остановился. – Да постой же ты!

– Слушай, если ты решил прочитать мне лекцию о безответственности, засунь ее себе в задницу! У меня и так забот хватает!

– Можно подумать, ты один такой! Но если ты не успевал, почему просто не предупредил? Я бы чем-то заменил твою статью.

– Забыл.

– Может, тебе начать принимать что-нибудь от склероза? – обиженно буркнул Барнс. – Ладно, что уж теперь. Пропустим материал Марты про географическую олимпиаду, не попавший в прошлый выпуск.

– Ты… ты это серьезно? – опешил Джаред.

– Ну да. Про экологов интереснее, конечно, но что поделать… Главное, к следующему разу закончи.

Барнс улыбнулся и прошел мимо, направившись к кабинету биологии. Джаред проводил его взглядом, все еще не веря, что буря, которую он ожидал, миновала, толком и не начавшись. Поразительно, что у такого козла, как Дженсен, оказался такой понимающий друг.

Мюррей настойчиво уговаривал его пойти вечером в боулинг, но Дженсен отмазался, сославшись на какие-то срочные поручения отца, и, видимо, промахнулся, потому что Чад посмотрел на него как на представителя внеземной цивилизации. Но Дженсену было плевать, ему просто хотелось наконец отделаться от придурка и заняться более важными вещами. Для начала было бы неплохо поговорить с Джаредом. Несмотря на то, что они больше года общались друг с другом сквозь зубы, Дженсен никогда не стремился изгадить ему жизнь. Вот только понятия не имел, как убедить его в этом.

Когда Дженсен приблизился к музею искусств Далласа, Джаред уже ждал его и явно нервничал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Ну наконец-то! Я уже задолбался стены подпирать, – пробурчал он.

– Слушай, я хочу все объяснить…

– А по-моему, ты хочешь схлопотать по роже. Прибереги свои тупые отговорки для тех, кому не пофиг, а сейчас лучше пойдем и выясним, как нам вернуться обратно, пока ты окончательно все не испортил.

Дженсен только кивнул – спорить не осталось ни сил, ни желания.

На этот раз в здании было относительно пусто – никаких шумных экскурсионных групп, только редкие посетители, неспешно прогуливавшиеся от одного экспоната к другому. Дженсен пожалел, что все его записи, сделанные для эссе, сейчас дома. Джаред, разумеется, не догадался их прихватить. А ведь могли бы сэкономить кучу времени, быстро сориентировавшись, на какие именно предметы обращать внимание в первую очередь. Взяв при входе брошюру-путеводитель, они принялись бродить по выставочным залам. Некоторые экспонаты Дженсен узнал, но даже после повторного перечитывания карточек-описаний к различным вазам, гравюрам и статуэткам никаких идей, как что-то из них может быть связано с насущной проблемой, не возникло.

– Вам помочь? – приятный женский голос отвлек его от изучения какого-то индейского амулета.

Обернувшись, Дженсен увидел симпатичную азиатку. На ее груди был бейдж с надписью «Кэтсуми Мори».

– Спасибо, но нет, – сказал Дженсен. – У нас нет лишних денег.

– В кошельке есть кредитка, идиот, – прошипел Джаред ему на ухо.

– Это не страшно, – улыбнулась девушка. – Мне показалось, вы что-то ищете. Посетителей сейчас мало, но мне все равно нужно находиться в музее до закрытия, так что могу помочь, если вас что-то интересует. Заодно и сама развлекусь. Бесплатно, разумеется.

– Спасибо! – хором ответили они.

– Меня зовут Кэтсуми. А вас?

– Я Дже… Джаред, а это… мой друг Дженсен. Очень приятно!

– Взаимно! Так что вы ищете, парни?

– Мы… не то чтобы ищем что-то конкретное. Просто планируем поступать на искусствоведческий факультет в будущем, вот и знакомимся… с разными объектами.

– Ясно, – сказала Кэтсуми. – Тогда, думаю, вам будет интересно узнать более полную информацию об этих предметах. В карточках записаны только краткие сведения, а эти вещи такие древние, и со многими связана куча любопытных легенд.

– Это было бы просто здорово! – впервые за день улыбнулся Джаред.

– Тогда выбирайте, с чего начнем.

Дженсен осмотрелся, зацепившись взглядом за статуэтку индийского божка любви. Именно рядом с ней он разругался с Джаредом и сбежал, закончив осмотр экспонатов. Возможно, с этого и стоило начать, поэтому Дженсен уверенно указал в ее сторону.

– Прекрасный выбор! – Кэтсуми выглядела такой довольной, словно он только что пригласил ее на свидание. – Это Кама – бог любви в индуизме.

– Эй, я его вспомнил! – воскликнул вдруг Джаред. – Он же типа Купидона у индусов, да?

– Ну, он действительно пускает стрелы в парочки, чтобы возбудить любовь в их сердцах, но у Камы есть множество и других функций…

Кэтсуми принялась пересказывать истории, связанные с божеством. Ничего полезного те не содержали, но у нее явно был врожденный дар рассказчика, поэтому не возникало желания перебить ее и перейти к другому экспонату.

– И, конечно же, будучи богом любви, Кама сам любит, чтобы вокруг него царила любовь. Ходит легенда, что еще в древности один мудрец, у которого находилась данная статуэтка, поругался со своим учеником. Кама в этот момент присутствовал в фигурке и все услышал, и ему так не понравилась эта склока, что он решил наказать обоих. Мудрецу с учеником пришлось принести извинения, чтобы умилостивить бога…

– Что? – насторожился Джаред. – Каким образом наказал?

– В легенде об этом не говорится, – пожала плечами Кэтсуми. – Но это явно было что-то такое, с чем ни мудрец, ни его ученик не смогли жить, поэтому они поспешили извиниться.

– А как именно они извинялись? – уточнил Дженсен.

– Джаред, – Кэтсуми ласково сжала его плечо, – это всего лишь легенда. Но тебя привлекают в ней такие мелочи, и это просто потрясающе… Ты станешь хорошим искусствоведом, уверяю тебя.

– Спасибо, – Дженсен нервно улыбнулся, чувствуя, что докопался до правды. – И за лекцию спасибо, было очень интересно и познавательно! А сейчас нам пора.

– Мы же всего один экспонат посмотрели, а их здесь еще сотни, – нахмурилась Кэтсуми.

– Я знаю, да, просто у нас сегодня мало времени. Но мы обязательно придем еще раз и с удовольствием закажем у вас полную экскурсию!

– Конечно! – поддержал его Джаред, получив ощутимый тычок в ребра.

– Ну ладно, – Кэтсуми вытащила из кармана миниатюрный блокнот, что-то написала в нем и, выдернув листок, протянула его Дженсену. – Только позвоните перед этим, чтобы забить время.

– Договорились. До встречи! – Дженсен сунул листок в карман и, ухватив Джареда под локоть, затащил за ближайшую колонну.

– Какого черта ты творишь? – прошипел тот.

– Стой спокойно и молчи. Я все объясню.

Дождавшись, когда Кэтсуми покинет выставочный зал, Дженсен наконец посмотрел на Джареда и рассмеялся в голос.

– Чего ржешь? – хмуро поинтересовался тот.

– Разве ты не понял? – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Кэтсуми же рассказала нам, в чем дело. Даже не верится, что все так просто и банально!

– А можно еще раз для тупых? Желательно по-английски.

– Мы обидели Каму своей перепалкой, и он нас за это наказал!

– Хм… А в этом есть смысл. Вот только что теперь делать?

– Как что? Просить прощения, конечно же!

– И как ты себе это представляешь? – голос Джареда сочился ядом. – Дорогой Кама, прости, что решили поорать друг на друга в твоем божественном присутствии! Да?

– Ну, если при этом сделать лицо попроще, то вполне сойдет, – настроение Дженсену не могла испортить даже собственная кислая рожа напротив.

– Это какой-то бред, – вздохнул Джаред. – Но раз других вариантов все равно нет, придется попробовать этот.

– Если я прав, другие нам и не понадобятся. Пойдем, пока рядом никого нет.

Однако стоило приблизиться к статуе, как из головы вылетели все слова.

– Начинай, что ли, – Джаред дернул его за рукав.

– Почему сразу я?!

– Ну это же ты у нас будущий лауреат Пулитцеровской премии в области журналистики. Тебе и блистать.

– Сволочь – буркнул Дженсен и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь хоть немного унять бешеное сердцебиение.

– Ладно, тогда я, – смилостивился Джаред и откашлялся. – Эээ… Уважаемый мистер Кама… То есть вы наверняка не мистер, но я не знаю, как в Индии принято вежливо обращаться к божествам…

– В общем, нам с Джаредом ужасно жаль, что мы разругались в вашем присутствии и разгневали вас. Мы не должны были так поступать, поэтому приносим свои искренние извинения.

– Но сейчас мы все осознали и помирились! Так что просим вас вернуть нас обратно в наши тела.

Замолчав, они переглянулись, но ничего не произошло.

– Может, нам стоит извиниться еще и друг перед другом? – неуверенно произнес Дженсен.

– Понятия не имею. Ну… давай.

– Я не должен был говорить, что твоим родителям нет дела до тебя, это грубо. Прости, Джаред, – почему-то сказать это вслух оказалось намного проще, глядя на статую, а не на самого Джареда.

– А я не должен был вестись на эту гнусную провокацию и распускать руки.

– Ты точно больше ничего не хочешь добавить?

– И мне не стоило говорить ничего о твоем имидже. В конце концов, если тебе нравится выглядеть развратно, кто я такой, чтобы тебе мешать?

– Что?! Ты охренел?! – Дженсен наконец посмотрел Джареду в лицо. – Возьми свои слова назад!

– Но это же правда! – Джаред упрямо поджал губы, и если бы Дженсен не был сейчас так зол, он обязательно бы посмеялся над тем, как комично выглядит его собственная физиономия в такие моменты. – С самого каминаута ты только и тычешь всем в лицо своей ориентацией. В одежде, в разговорах, даже в дурацком рингтоне на мобильном! Как будто то, что ты гей, сразу объяснит все!

– Возможно, я и перегибаю в чем-то палку, – от ярости Дженсен чуть ли не задыхался, – но, по крайней мере, не прячу голову в песок, как последний трус! И не отказываюсь от дорогих людей из страха, что меня засмеют имбецилы из футбольной команды!

– А я всегда считал, что дорогим людям не должно быть пофиг на мои семейные проблемы! Прикинь, каким дураком был, да?

– Да ты и сейчас такой! Упертый и бесчувственный!

– А ты вообще эгоист, все должно быть только по-твоему и никак иначе!

[ ](http://savepic.ru/3411609.jpg)

Дженсен и сам не понял, как это произошло. Секунду назад он больно впивался ногтями в ладонь, и вдруг его кулак впечатался в скулу Джареда. Тот не удержал равновесия и, громко ойкнув, плюхнулся на задницу.

– Джаред, я… – растерянно пробормотал Дженсен.

– Ах ты, урод!

Джаред вскочил и, бросившись прямо на него с кулаками, повалил на пол. Крепко приложившись головой о паркет, Дженсен взвыл от боли и принялся хаотично размахивать руками. Внезапно дышать стало легче, Дженсен было обрадовался, что ему наконец удалось спихнуть с себя придурка, и лишь потом увидел охранника, оттащившего Джареда. Тот пытался вырваться, но не слишком успешно. Второй охранник, которого Дженсен и не заметил сразу, вздернул его на ноги и заломил руки за спину. Дженсен пару раз трепыхнулся, но хватка была железной. К ним подошла явно рассерженная Кэтсуми.

– Мальчики, разве можно драться в музее, где столько ценных предметов?! Нехорошо! А с виду такие приличные молодые люди.

– Мисс Мори, надо вызвать копов, – сказал охранник, державший Джареда.

– До конца рабочего дня всего пятнадцать минут, если вызовем их, придется торчать тут еще минимум час, да и босс вряд ли оценит, – покачала головой она. – Может, ограничимся выговором? Ребята ведь еще совсем молодые, горячие. И они не поломали ничего. Простим их на первый раз.

– Мисс Мори права, – второй охранник отпустил Дженсена. – Вы ведь уже успокоились, парни?

– Да, сэр! – ответили они хором.

– Простите нас, – пробормотал Дженсен, внимательно изучая пол под ногами.

– Это больше не повторится, – добавил Джаред.

– Вот и отлично! – хлопнула в ладоши Кэтсуми. – Запомните на будущее, мальчики. Прежде чем пускать в ход кулаки, поставьте себя на место другого и постарайтесь понять. А теперь марш отсюда!

Повторять дважды ей не пришлось. В полной тишине они дошли до выхода из музея и так же молча разошлись каждый в свою сторону. По-хорошему, надо было поговорить, извиниться, но Дженсен боялся не сдержать себя в руках и снова полезть в драку.

Джаред надеялся незаметно прошмыгнуть в свою комнату, чтобы в одиночестве зализывать боевые ранения, однако мама Дженсена перехватила его возле самой двери и поманила за собой в кухню. Она осматривала его лицо, сердито хмурясь, и молчала, но Джаред тоже не спешил начинать разговор.

– Главное, нос не сломан, – наконец сказала она. – А вот царапина на скуле глубокая. Если будешь расчесывать ее, может остаться шрам.

– Ничего, шрамы украшают мужчину, – попытался улыбнуться Джаред и тут же поморщился от боли.

– Дженсен, по-твоему, это шуточки?! – миссис Эклз достала из аптечки какую-то вонючую мазь и принялась размазывать по его лицу. – Сиди смирно, не ерзай!

Джаред вцепился руками в стул и постарался не шевелиться, хотя все лицо просто горело.

– Ну и кто это сделал?

– Отморозок какой-то прицепился, когда я домой шел, – ляпнул Джаред первое, что пришло в голову.

– Разве нельзя было мирно все решить? Сбежать, в конце концов! Ну что ты за человек?! Почему вечно в драки лезешь?!

– Но я не лез первым, это он пристал ко мне!

– Даже не сомневаюсь. Посмотри на себя, ты же провоцируешь таких парней одним своим видом!

Джаред не нашелся, что возразить, так как был совершенно согласен. Да он и сам пытался втолковать это Дженсену, за что и получил промеж глаз.

– Неужели трудно скрывать свою ненормальность? – продолжила миссис Эклз. – Или ты думаешь, что нам с отцом доставит радость, если однажды тебя принесут с проломленным черепом?

– Прости, что ты сказала? – Джаред решил, что ослышался.

– Если не хочешь быть как все, хотя бы не выставляй свою неполноценность напоказ! Не лезь на рожон без надобности.

– Неполноценность… – эхом откликнулся Джаред, словно это могло помочь словам быстрей достичь мозга. Это она об ориентации говорит?!

– Не все так спокойно относятся к твоей гейской придури, как мы с отцом. Будешь игнорировать этот факт – однажды получишь по заслугам.

Джареду хотелось закрыть уши, а еще лучше никогда не слышать этих слов. Он не мог поверить, что все это всерьез.

– Бери еду с собой в комнату, – произнесла миссис Эклз со вздохом. – Скоро отец вернется, увидит тебя в таком виде – разозлится.

– Я не голоден лучше пойду к себе, спасибо за помощь, – пробормотал Джаред и позорно сбежал.

Джаред понятия не имел, сколько пролежал в кровати. Включать свет ему было лень, раздеваться тоже. Несколько раз оживал мобильный Дженсена, сигнализируя о новых сообщениях, но Джареду было все равно. В голове билась лишь одна мысль – неужели это навсегда? Чужое тело, чужая жизнь? В какой-то момент он позволил себе поверить словам Дженсена, горячо доказывавшего, что дурацкий божок вернет все обратно. Однако своим спектаклем с извинениями они лишь всколыхнули старые обиды, о которых он не желал вспоминать…

Кровать прогнулась под чужим весом, и кто-то прижался к его спине, теплым дыханием щекоча шею. Джаред резко перекатился на другой бок.

– Мак? – выдохнул он. – Ты меня напугала!

– Прости, я не специально, – Маккензи придвинулась ближе, Джаред обнял ее и машинально погладил по волосам.

– Ты нормальный, – вдруг сказала она. – И полноценный. А мама с папой неправы.

– Подслушивала?

– И что с того? – Маккензи тут же напряглась в его объятиях.

– Ничего, – улыбнулся он.

– Ты ведь с Джаредом подрался, да?

– Откуда ты?..

– Видела вас на перемене возле кабинета информатики.

– От тебя не скроешься, мисс Марпл! – хмыкнул Джаред и улегся на спину.

– Я так надеялась, что вы снова начнете общаться, – вздохнула она.

– Да ладно, сдался тебе этот зануда!

– Ну, Джаред иногда и правда бывал занудным, особенно когда начинал трындеть про свои компьютеры, – хмыкнула Маккензи, и он едва сдержал возмущение. – Но до ссоры с ним ты чаще улыбался. Почему вы не помиритесь?

– Все сложно, мелкая.

Маккензи пробормотала под нос что-то про упрямых идиотов и придвинулась к нему под бок.

– Я с тобой останусь, можно?

– Конечно.

Дженсен решил не повторять прошлых ошибок, общаясь на виду у друзей, поэтому назначил встречу в бойлерной и теперь сидел, отстукивая на трубе мелодию из утреннего ток-шоу. Он понятия не имел, придет ли Джаред, тот не ответил ни на одну из десяти смс, но, как известно, надежда умирает последней.

Бойлерная была тем особым местом, о котором никто не говорил, но все знали, для чего она предназначена. Парочка могла уединиться там, чтобы приятно провести время. Дженсен бывал здесь лишь раз – по иронии судьбы, именно с Джаредом. И хотя ничем неприличным они не занимались, всего лишь прогуливали урок испанского, но он все равно чувствовал себя ужасно неловко из-за того, что позвал Джареда именно сюда. Однако более безопасного места для разговора в школе не было, главное – на выходе ни с кем не столкнуться.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой сентиментальный, – услышал он свой собственный голос, и секунду спустя Джаред уселся рядом.

– Ты все неправильно понял! – вспыхнул он. – Я тебя не на свидание сюда приглашал!

– Только свидания нам для полного счастья и не хватало, – закатил глаза Джаред. – Так зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

– Слушай, мы оба были неправы, вчера и… не только вчера, но и раньше…

– Что было, то прошло. Давай не будем об этом, Дженсен.

– Хорошо. И раз уж вышло так, что мы зависим друг от друга, может, вместо ссор попытаемся решить нашу проблему вместе?

С минуту Джаред молча смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Наконец он вздохнул:

– Ладно, ты прав, сдаваться нельзя. Думаешь, нам удастся вернуть свои тела назад?

– Конечно удастся! Раз не вышло с музеем, будем искать другие способы! Можем сегодня вечером снова порыться в Интернете, или в библиотеку сходить, или…

– Кстати, о сегодняшнем вечере! – воскликнул вдруг Джаред. – У тебя вообще-то свидание с твоим «просто знакомым».

– Что?! – оторопел Дженсен, недоумевая, как вышло так, что он совершенно забыл о Стэнли. – Погоди, но… ведь оно должно было быть вчера!

– Ага! И ты мог бы предупредить об этом, а то я малость офигел, когда он мне позвонил с утра спросить, все ли в силе.

– И что ты ему сказал?!

– Ну, мы же собирались в музей, поэтому я отказался. Но он предложил перенести на сегодня, а я еще толком не проснулся и сдуру согласился, – вздохнул Джаред – И что теперь делать? Вряд ли мы успеем все исправить до вечера.

– Да уж, к сожалению, – помрачнел Дженсен.

По-хорошему, надо было перенести свидание, вот только он сильно сомневался, что Стэнли будет долго терпеть дурацкие отмазки. Вокруг него постоянно вертелась куча парней, и найти более сговорчивого вряд ли было проблемой.

– Значит, придется тебе пойти, – заявил он.

– Что?! А если он начнет ко мне лезть?

– Джаред, послушай, для меня очень важны отношения со Стэнли, – Дженсен вложил столько мольбы в голос, сколько мог. – Пожалуйста, встреться с ним! Тебе не придется ничего делать, клянусь, это первое свидание, он не станет приставать.

– Уверен? Может, отменить все же?

– Думаешь, мне сильно хочется, чтобы на мое свидание пошел ты?! – разозлился Дженсен. – Но если я прокачу Стэнли несколько раз подряд, он меня просто пошлет!

– И где ты подцепил этого принца на белом коне? – хмыкнул Джаред.

– Ну, я же состою в студенческой ЛГБТ-организации. Там и познакомился. Но он старше, я даже не думал, что он на меня внимание обратит. А недавно, после очередного собрания Стэнли потащил меня в кафешку, мы пили кофе и болтали до самого закрытия, а потом он предложил встретиться снова, так что я не знаю, считается ли это полноценным свиданием.

– Хм, хороший вопрос. Наверное, не считается. Раз он старше, глупости вроде совместного распития кофе не должны его особо впечатлять.

В голове мелькнула мысль, не снится ли ему кошмар. Сидеть в бойлерной и обсуждать свои любовные похождения с Джаредом – могло ли с ним приключиться что-то более нелепое?!

– Вот и я так подумал, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Значит, сегодня будет первое свидание, и тебе ровным счетом ничего не придется делать. Возможно, он захочет поцеловать тебя на прощание, но ты всегда можешь выкрутиться, сказав, что у тебя насморк.

– Даже не знаю…

– Джаред, пожалуйста!

– Ладно, фиг с тобой, схожу я на свидание с твоим Стэнли.

– Спасибо! – Дженсен сдержал порыв обнять его и просто улыбнулся.

– Но и ты без меня время зря не трать, поройся еще в Сети или фильмы посмотри.

– Договорились, – Дженсен поднялся и направился к выходу. – Посиди минут десять, а потом выходи. Не хватало еще, чтобы нас застукали здесь.

– Вот уж точно!

– И спасибо еще раз!

– Да не за что, вали уже, – махнул рукой Джаред.

Джаред чувствовал себя так, будто сидит на коробке с динамитом. В шкафу Дженсена, как назло, не оказалось приличной одежды. Напяливать дурацкие узкие джинсы и приталенные рубашки совершенно не хотелось – пусть Дженсен соблазняет своего бойфренда сам – но и тащиться в растянутой футболке было неприлично. Учитывая, как Дженсен выглядел обычно, Стэнли, должно быть, ожидал чего-то подобного и на свидании. В голову закралась коварная мыслишка вырядиться как-нибудь совсем отталкивающе, но Джаред быстро одернул себя – он же обещал помочь Дженсену, а не испортить жизнь.

Тяжело вздохнув, он вывалил из шкафа на кровать все барахло, попутно удивившись, что шмоток у Дженсена раза в три больше, чем у него, и принялся выискивать среди них наименее кричащие. Он постоянно поглядывал на часы, боясь, что так и не успеет определиться до приезда Стэнли, но в итоге все же остановил выбор на относительно свободных классических брюках и черной шелковой рубашке. В этом прикиде Дженсен выглядел не вызывающе, но при этом сексуально. Джаред даже сфотографировался на мобильный, чтобы позже показать ему и намекнуть почаще одеваться так, если, конечно, он специально не стремится быть похожим на хастлера.

Стэнли как будто почувствовал, что он готов, потому что практически сразу же телефон завибрировал, сообщая о доставленной смс: «Жду тебя на улице». Очевидно, с родителями Дженсен своего бойфренда знакомить не собирался, и Джаред отлично понимал, почему.

Стэнли оказался удивительным красавчиком. Не то чтобы Джаред думал увидеть урода, в конце концов, с внешностью Дженсена можно было подцепить кого угодно. Но Стэнли производил действительно яркое впечатление: темные волосы до плеч, правильное лицо, на котором броским пятном выделялись пронзительно синие глаза, отличная фигура, грамотно подчеркнутая узкими джинсами и рубашкой под цвет глаз. Он выглядел как самый настоящий мачо, и Джаред испытал глухое раздражение, осознав, что проигрывает ему по всем параметрам.

– Наконец-то мы встретились, – протянул Стэнли, затушив сигарету носком ботинка. – Классно выглядишь, Джен.

Джареду не слишком понравилось это сокращение, оно казалось каким-то девчачьим, но он подавил в себе желание возразить.

– Спасибо, – вместо этого произнес он. – Ты тоже.

Стэнли погладил его по щеке тыльной стороной ладони и наклонился ближе, явно собираясь поцеловать. Дженсен же предупреждал о поцелуях на прощание, а не о том, что Стэнли полезет сходу. Черт!..

– Может, сходим в кино? – выпалил Джаред, отпрянув назад.

Стэнли понимающе покосился на окна его дома и распахнул пассажирскую дверь светло-серого Форда, который взволнованный Джаред даже не заметил поначалу.

– На какой фильм хочешь пойти? – поинтересовался Стэнли.

– Да какая разница? – Джаред был согласен смотреть что угодно, лишь бы не видеть бойфренда Дженсена и не разговаривать с ним.

– И правда, что это я? – ухмыльнулся тот, и Джаред подумал, что, кажется, ответ был неверным.

В кинотеатре он просто ткнул пальцем в сеанс, который шел дольше всего, и Стэнли молча направился к билетной кассе. Джаред порывался заплатить за себя сам, но был поднят на смех и быстро сдался.

Первое подозрение закралось, когда их места оказались в последнем ряду, где кроме них больше никого не было. Джаред уселся в кресло, надежно обложившись ведром с поп-корном и огромной колой, и тут же невидяще уставился в экран. Стэнли вроде бы не предпринимал никаких попыток на него наброситься, и это помогло немного расслабиться. Джаред вполуха слушал его болтовню об универе и, как полагается хорошему собеседнику, все время кивал и вставлял междометия, чтобы показать свою заинтересованность. Следить за сюжетом фильма он даже не пытался и вообще понятия не имел, что они смотрят – какой-то боевик, судя по тому, как часто там бегали и стреляли.

– Да что ты в него вцепился? – шепнул Стэнли ему на ухо.

Джаред проследил за направлением его взгляда и увидел, что так сильно зажал ведерко с поп-корном между коленей, что оно даже немного сплющилось. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что в зале достаточно темно и краску стыда, залившую его щеки, не видно.

– Прости, – пробормотал он, – обычно я не такой жадный.

– Я запомню, – хмыкнул Стэнли, забирая ведерко.

Джаред лишь улыбнулся, чувствуя себя в высшей степени глупо, и снова посмотрел на экран. Однако его вдруг развернули обратно, и не успел он сообразить, что происходит, как его рот накрыли чужие губы. Запаниковав, Джаред попытался сделать вдох, но добился лишь того, что Стэнли углубил поцелуй, и теперь его язык хозяйничал у Джареда во рту. И это было… просто охренительно. Джаред так оторопел от этого неожиданного открытия, что даже не стал вырываться. Мало того, он вдруг понял, что отвечает на поцелуй. Однако сосредоточиться на этом не сумел. Коротко застонав, Джаред запустил руку в волосы Стэнли, решив перехватить инициативу.

– Ну вот, так гораздо лучше, – хрипло пробормотал тот, на мгновение отстранившись, а затем снова набросился на его губы.

Джаред совсем расслабился и просто наслаждался поцелуем, однако когда рука Стэнли вдруг оказалась на его ширинке, он так дернулся, что едва не свалился с кресла.

– Тише-тише, – рассмеялся тот. – Что ж ты такой пугливый?

– Просто все слишком быстро происходит, – ответил Джаред, даже не покривив душой.

– А разве ты не для этого хотел сходить в кино? – удивился Стэнли. – Позажиматься в темноте и все такое…

Джаред бы надавал себе по лбу сейчас, если бы придумал, как объяснить подобное поведение бойфренду Дженсена. Это ж надо было так налажать!

– Для этого, – наконец выдавил он. – Но все равно…

– Прости, глядя на такую сексуальную оболочку, я все время забываю, что внутри нее еще совсем ребенок.

– Я не ребенок!

– Докажи, – ухмыльнулся Стэнли.

– И как я должен это доказать? – смутился Джаред.

– Поехали ко мне домой.

– Что, прямо сейчас?

– Ну, если хочешь, можем подождать окончания фильма, который не смотрели, – ответил Стэнли со смехом.

– Мне кажется, для этого рановато, – нахмурился Джаред.

– Да ладно тебе, Джен, что ты ломаешься, как целка? – протянул тот и попытался обнять его за шею.

Джаред оттолкнул его руку и застыл в кресле.

– Ну что еще? – недовольно поинтересовался Стэнли. – Я живу один, нам никто не помешает. Поехали!

– Нет, я не могу вот так сразу…

– Ты что, пытаешься меня прокатить?

– А чего ты ждал на первом свидании? – теперь уже Джаред возмутился. – Что я, завидев такого прекрасного тебя, сразу из штанов выпрыгну?

– А чего ждал ты? – не остался в долгу Стэнли. – Что мы будем держаться за руки и любоваться звездным небом, сидя на скамейке в парке?

– Для начала вполне сошло бы, – буркнул он.

– Джен, мне двадцать два. О чем ты думал, соглашаясь пойти со мной на свидание?

Джаред, конечно, понятия не имел, чего ожидал настоящий Дженсен, но почему-то не сомневался, что уж точно не такого поворота событий.

– Ну… я думал, мы пообщаемся, узнаем друг друга получше, – ответил он, тщательно подбирая слова. – Начнем что-то чувствовать… А не сразу в койку.

Прозвучало это как-то жалобно, но, в отличие от Дженсена, Джаред никогда не был силен в ораторском искусстве, так что решил не заморачиваться на этот счет.

– Малыш, ты такой романтик, – Стэнли ласково погладил его по волосам, и Джареду пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не отпрянуть. – Ты очень милый и нравишься мне, поэтому для твоего же блага буду честным. Выбрось всю эту романтическую херню из своей хорошенькой головы. Мы можем отлично провести время вместе, но влюбляться и строить планы нашего общего будущего не стоит.

– Вот еще, слишком много чести, – Джаред и сам не понял, как у него это вырвалось, впрочем, забирать слова обратно он не собирался. Ему вдруг стало так неуютно рядом со Стэнли, будто он влез во что-то гадкое. – Я лучше пойду.

– Ну вот, я тебя расстроил, – Стэнли покачал головой. – Чувствую себя, будто щенка пнул.

– Я не щенок, и если бы ты меня пнул, получил бы сдачи, – с достоинством – во всяком случае, ему очень хотелось в это верить – ответил Джаред, поднявшись с места.

– Я отвезу тебя домой.

– Не надо, пешком пройдусь.

– Эй, Дженсен! – окликнул его Стэнли. – Ты это… не обижайся. И если передумаешь, мой телефон у тебя есть.

Джаред подавил желание послать его куда подальше и пулей выскочил из зала под звуки очередных выстрелов на экране. На душе было противно и хотелось что-нибудь разломать, но не посреди же заполненного людьми фойе кинотеатра. Он поспешил к выходу, все время натыкаясь на кого-то, но сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы извиниться.

На улице, под прохладным осенним ветерком в голове немного прояснилось. Этот Стэнли оказался редкостным мудаком, как Дженсен вообще мог запасть на такого?! Все же дураком он никогда не был, а тут взял и купился на красивую обложку. И ведь наверняка уже строил воздушные замки, лошара. Да ему просто невероятно повезло, что Джаред пошел на свидание вместо него и вывел его «прекрасного принца» на чистую воду! От этой мысли даже настроение улучшилось, и Джаред зашагал гораздо бодрее. Правда, на полпути он сообразил, что топает по направлению к своему настоящему дому и, вздохнув, свернул в другую сторону.

Ночью, когда Джаред лежал в кровати, безуспешно пытаясь заснуть, в голову опять полезли мысли о сегодняшнем свидании, если его, конечно, можно было так назвать. Не о бесславном его завершении, а о более приятной части с поцелуями. Ему понравилось, отрицать это было бесполезно, учитывая, что при одном воспоминании об этом у него приятно заныло внизу живота. Стэнли действительно знал, что делать, целовался он гораздо круче, чем Оливия, с которой Джаред познакомился три месяца назад на вечеринке у Чада и которая казалась ему тогда очень опытной. Повернувшись на спину, он запустил руку в штаны и обхватил полувставший член. Идея подрочить в теле Дженсена, вместо того, чтобы пристыдить, лишь заставила кровь быстрей бежать по венам. Джаред счастливо вздохнул и принялся толкаться в кулак. Память тут же услужливо подкинула совсем другие поцелуи – робкие, неумелые и совершенно бестолковые. Как Джаред ни старался забыть, оказалось, он помнил все до мелочей. Они с Дженсеном больше ржали, чем целовались, все время сталкиваясь то зубами, то носами, но все равно это были лучшие поцелуи в его жизни. Наверное, сейчас Дженсен уже научился целоваться нормально, с такими-то умелыми бойфрендами, как этот мудак Стэнли. Джаред зло всхлипнул и задвигал рукой быстрее…

Дженсену не терпелось поскорее оказаться в школе. Ночью он не мог заснуть, то и дело размышляя о своем первом настоящем свидании, которое прошло без него, а когда немного успокаивался, в голову начинали лезть мысли о том, что еще можно предпринять, чтобы вернуться наконец в свое тело. В итоге с утра Дженсен чувствовал себя жутко невыспавшимся, даже несмотря на три чашки крепкого кофе.

Прибежав в школу за полчаса до начала урока в надежде выловить Джареда заранее, Дженсен кружил возле бойлерной, надеясь, что тот догадается прийти именно сюда. Ладони вспотели, спина тоже взмокла, словно он поучаствовал в марафоне по спортивной ходьбе. Однако Джареда, как назло, нигде не было.

Устав ждать, Дженсен отправился на урок и на полпути к кабинету все же заметил Джареда. Тот вытащил книги из шкафчика и, закрыв дверцу на ключ, обернулся. Дженсену сразу не понравилось выражение его лица.

– Думал, ты уже не придешь.

– Проспал, – пожал плечами Джаред.

Дженсен закатил глаза. Невероятно! Он тут с ума сходил от беспокойства, а этот придурок дрых себе, как ни в чем не бывало… В любом случае, высказывать все, что он думает по этому поводу, не было времени, Дженсену слишком хотелось обсудить самое важное, не дожидаясь следующей перемены.

– Я вчера такой киномарафон устроил! Пересмотрел все фильмы про обмен телами, которые только смог найти… ну разве что кроме хентайного аниме, – хмыкнул он.

– И как, нашел что-нибудь интересное? – оживился Джаред.

– Ну, парочка идей у меня появилась, позже расскажу… А теперь колись, как все прошло со Стэнли?

Джаред прижал учебники к груди, словно щит, и закусил нижнюю губу. Дженсен невольно насторожился – сам он обычно делал так, когда сильно волновался.

– Ну? – подстегнул он Джареда, чувствуя, что тот может молчать еще долго. – Говори же.

– Я-его-послал-так-вышло-прости, – пробормотал Джаред и отступил на шаг назад.

– Ты что?.. – Дженсен беспомощно разинул рот, не в силах подобрать нужных слов. Он мгновенно нагнал Джареда и с силой вцепился в его плечи. – Что ты сделал?!

– Он домогался меня. Тебя! – уже увереннее заявил Джаред. – И я его послал.

– Не смешно, Падалеки!

– Я не шучу!

Дженсен неверяще помотал головой. Нет, Стэнли не мог так поступить. Идиот Джаред наверняка все неправильно понял.

– Ну и поцеловал бы его разок, трудно, что ли? – выпалил он. – Ты же обещал!

– Слушай, если хочешь с кем-то трахаться – на здоровье, но делай это сам! А я на такое не подписывался! – ощетинился Джаред. – Ну да, обещал, и честно старался, но не получилось! Ты, между прочим, тоже обещал не завалить тест по информатике, и что?

Дженсену показалось, что внутри что-то оборвалось. Значит, информатика… И когда только Джаред успел стать таким ублюдком?

– Так ты решил отомстить мне за сраный тест?! Ну ты и сука! Он был моим первым парнем! Первым, блин, кто обратил на меня внимание за эти полтора года, кто заинтересовался мной по-настоящему! А ты!.. Какая же ты тварь!

– Чувак, ты чего? Я же говорю, это случайно вышло! – успел произнести Джаред за секунду до того, как Дженсен всадил кулак ему в челюсть.

Еще во время драки в музее Дженсен оценил, насколько сильно его новое тело, и сейчас, глядя на беспомощно распластавшегося на полу Джареда, испытывал мрачное удовлетворение от того, что сделал ему очень больно. Впрочем, никакая физическая боль не могла сравниться с опустошением, которое он испытывал сам.

– Эй, Падалеки, ты совсем охуел?! – Дэвид неожиданно оказался рядом, встал между ним и Джаредом, всем видом показывая, что тоже готов пустить в ход кулаки.

– Дэйв, я… – Дженсен выставил вперед руки, не сразу сообразив, почему тот смотрит на него так враждебно.

– А ну пошел отсюда, пока я директору не пожаловался! – Дэвид брезгливо поморщился. – Псих конченый!

– Дэйв, все нормально, – Джаред поднялся на ноги, потирая скулу ладонью.

– Нормально? Этот больной мудак тебе врезал, – не глядя на него, бросил Дэвид и толкнул Дженсена в грудь. – Еще раз полезешь к нему, сука, и я тебе все ребра пересчитаю! Усек?

– Ты не понимаешь… – пробормотал он, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова – идея, заранее обреченная на провал, учитывая, что Дэвид за друзей всегда стоял горой. Львиная доля спокойного существования Дженсена в школе зависела от дружбы с одним из самых популярных парней. – Дженсен прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в этом.

– Это ты не понимаешь, урод, я не шучу и предупреждаю в первый и последний раз. Тебе все ясно?

– В самом деле, пойдем уже, а? – Джаред потянул Дэвида за рукав пиджака. – Он больше не полезет ко мне.

– Пусть сначала ответит на вопрос.

– Мне все ясно, – процедил Дженсен, лишь бы от него уже отстали.

– Отлично! – Дэвид отвернулся, бросив Джареду: – Идем.

– Мне жаль, – одними губами произнес Джаред перед тем, как последовать за ним.

Дженсен проводил их невидящим взглядом, а потом осмотрелся: конечно же, их небольшое шоу привлекло зрителей, и хотя многие уже начали расходиться, поняв, что представление закончилось, некоторые продолжали пялиться на него, как на восьмое чудо света.

– Ну, что уставились? – буркнул Дженсен.

Народ расступился, и он бросился к выходу из школы. Ему было плевать, устроят ли Джареду взбучку за прогул, он просто не мог сидеть на уроках в таком состоянии.

По пути домой Дженсен то и дело мысленно возвращался к разговору с Джаредом. Он уже жалел, что сорвался, нужно было вначале узнать подробности, чтобы найти способ все исправить. Он горько вздохнул, понимая, что Стэнли наверняка считает его придурком. Глупым малолетним недотрогой. Благодаря Джареду.

Внезапно захотелось пойти к Стэнли и попробовать объяснить все как есть. Но Дженсен быстро одернул себя, поняв, что тот, скорее всего, не поверит. Он бы и сам не поверил в такую историю, если бы она произошла с кем-то другим, решил бы, что его по-дурацки разыгрывают. А если Стэнли всерьез обижен после вчерашней выходки Джареда, то подобное объяснение наверняка заставит его думать, что Дженсен просто решил приколоться над ним вместе с приятелем.

Он был в полнейшей растерянности. Еще недавно казалось, что совсем скоро он найдет способ вернуть все на свои места, а сейчас Дженсен чувствовал себя невероятно опустошенным. Сука Джаред всего за день растоптал его жизнь, а он даже собственному другу не мог пожаловаться. Дженсен не знал, что делать, поэтому не придумал ничего лучше, чем запереться в игровой комнате и врубить приставку. Раньше он недолюбливал компьютерные игры, считая их пустой тратой времени, но только теперь осознал, что кое-какая польза от них все же есть. Обозвав персонажа-противника Джаредом, Дженсен принялся осыпать его комбо-ударами, воображая, что это он настоящий мутузит реального Джареда, как тряпичную куклу, испытывая от этого процесса ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

– …представляешь, этот мудак еще и заявил, что я его неправильно понял! – разорялся Дэвид, практически не притронувшись к своему обеду.

– Да он вообще охренел! – возмутилась Кэндис.

Джаред устало вздохнул и поморщился. Челюсть, конечно, еще немного ныла после удара, но от бесконечного обмусоливания этой темы было намного хуже. Он обвел взглядом сидевших за столиком ребят. Помимо привычных уже Дэвида с Кэндис, тут были еще двое. Неразговорчивого парня, представлявшего собой странную смесь типичного ботана и Арнольда Шварценеггера, Джаред лично не знал, так как они учились в разных классах, и чувствовал себя немного неловко, учитывая, что тот, по всей видимости, являлся другом Дженсена. С красивой темноволосой девушкой дела обстояли лучше – Джаред помнил, что Марта раньше была капитаном группы поддержки, но ушла оттуда в прошлом году, совершив каминаут сразу вслед за Дженсеном. И хотя компания за столом подобралась разношерстная, на Джареда они смотрели одинаково жалостливо.

– Бедненький, тебе больно? – участливо погладила его по руке Кэндис.

– Все в порядке. Просто… может, уже сменим тему?

– Не хочешь поделиться, с какой стати Падалеки к тебе вообще полез? – нахмурился Дэвид. – Вы еще в музее что-то не поделили, я помню.

– У нас разногласия из-за научного проекта, который мы готовим вместе, – лаконично ответил Джаред.

Судя по выражению лица, Дэвид не поверил ни единому слову. Впрочем, Джаред не мог его винить. Что поделать, врать ему удавалось плохо в любом теле. Он вздохнул и принялся ковырять вилкой в салате, лишь бы не смотреть Дэвиду в глаза.

– Может, оставим Дженсена в покое и просто насладимся обедом? – неожиданно поддержал Джареда терминатор в задротских очках.

– Итан прав, Дэйв, смени уже пластинку! – фыркнула Марта, и Джаред вздохнул с облегчением, потому что теперь хотя бы выяснил, как обращаться к парню. – Если бы Дженсен наматывал сопли на кулак из-за каждого придурка-гомофоба, который на него поднял руку…

– Предлагаешь не обращать на это внимания?! – возмутился Дэвид.

– Он не гомофоб! – одновременно с ним подал голос Джаред.

– А разве он не перестал с тобой дружить, узнав о твоей ориентации? – заметила Кэндис.

– Мы не поэтому перестали дружить. Все сложно.

– Ну хорошо, пусть не гомофоб, а просто придурок, – пожала плечами Марта. – Проехали.

– Аллилуйя! – закатил глаза Джаред.

Дэвид с улыбкой поднял руки, сдаваясь, и оставшуюся часть обеденного перерыва они провели, обсуждая кинопремьеры и прочую ерунду. Джаред был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы вслушиваться внимательно, лишь изредка вставлял реплики. И все же его весь день не оставляли одного: то ли боялись, что его снова могут побить, то ли переживали за тонкую душевную организацию Дженсена.

Кстати о тонкой душевной организации. Необходимо было разыскать Дженсена и все ему объяснить. Джаред и так чувствовал себя препогано из-за вчерашнего «свидания», но вот ощущение вины тяжелым грузом навалилось на него только после сегодняшнего разговора. Он хотел расставить все точки над «i», потому что Стэнли – козел, и чем раньше Дженсен поймет это, тем для него будет лучше. Однако им так и не удалось поговорить, более того, когда Джаред наконец оторвался от своих «надсмотрщиков», то даже не смог найти Дженсена. На звонки и смс тот не отвечал, поэтому Джаред решил дать ему время остыть, отложив выяснение отношений до завтра.

Дженсен с таким энтузиазмом колотил виртуального Джареда, что даже не услышал звонка в дверь, и только лай собак сумел привлечь его внимание. Отложив джойстик, он вышел в холл. Открывать не хотелось, учитывая, что он никого не ждал и понятия не имел, кто может притащиться к Джареду в такое время. А если это вернувшийся из командировки отец? Нет, у него же должны быть собственные ключи…

Заглянув в глазок, Дженсен выдохнул с облегчением. На пороге стояли Мюррей с Кастильо. Их приход тоже не радовал, но все же лучше они, чем внезапно нагрянувший мистер Падалеки.

– Ты чего из школы свалил? – вместо приветствия выпалил Мюррей. – Из-за Эклза, что ли? Он никому не настучал, кстати, можешь не ссать.

– Откуда вы знаете? – нахмурился Дженсен, глядя, как приятели Джареда бесцеремонно вваливаются в дом.

– Ты набил ему морду на глазах у всей школы и еще спрашиваешь, откуда мы знаем? – усмехнулся Кастильо.

– Кстати, мог бы нас позвать, мы бы помогли, – заявил Мюррей.

– С удовольствием, – поддакнул Кастильо.

– Я сам в состоянии разобраться, – резко ответил Дженсен, испытывая острое желание схватить обоих за шкирку и выкинуть на улицу.

– Этот пидор что-то часто ошивается вокруг тебя в последнее время. Молодец, что навалял ему, больше не полезет, – Мюррей похлопал его по плечу.

Дженсен порадовался, что уже немного спустил пар, иначе здравый смысл вряд ли пересилил бы желание приложить Мюррея по башке чем-то тяжелым.

– Тогда пошли в приставку порубимся, – Кастильо тут же подорвался в игровую.

– Парни, слушайте, – сказал Дженсен. – Я сегодня немного занят, может, в другой раз? У меня правда важное дело…

Он резко замолчал, сообразив, что по-прежнему включенная приставка вряд ли укроется от их внимания. Еще решат, будто он так старательно выставляет их из дома, чтобы поиграть в одиночку.

– О, а нас тут уже ждут! – Кастильо сделал совершенно неожиданный вывод и исчез в комнате.

Пройдя за ним, Дженсен обнаружил, что тот уже развалился в кресле с джойстиком в руках.

– Да что у тебя за дела? – Мюррей плюхнулся в свободное кресло. – Лучше сыграй с нами.

– Я… – Дженсен вдруг остро ощутил себя чужим в этом доме. Хотя он на самом деле был здесь чужим. – Я побуду наверху, нужно кое-что закончить.

– Валяй, – бросил Кастильо, уже увлекшись происходящим на экране.

Дженсен осторожно выскользнул из игровой и отправился в спальню Джареда. Закрывшись там, он обессиленно рухнул в кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Снизу доносился смех Мюррея и громкие возгласы Кастильо, и вскоре Дженсену пришлось зажать уши, чтобы хоть как-то сосредоточиться на своих мыслях. Неужели Джареду нравилось чувствовать себя посторонним в собственном доме? Или он воспринимал все иначе и его подобное отношение устраивало?

Тихо скрипнув, приоткрылась дверь. Дженсен дернулся, собираясь вскочить на ноги, но это оказались всего лишь Сэди и Харли. Собаки без особых церемоний запрыгнули на постель и обложили его с двух сторон, прижавшись теплыми боками. Он усмехнулся – Джаред никогда не отличался строгостью в отношении своих любимцев – и погладил их, за что тут же был весь обслюнявлен. Дженсен рассмеялся и зарылся пальцами в шерстку на загривке Сэди. Удивительно, как животные умели мгновенно поднять настроение.

– Джей! – раздался вдруг громкий вопль Кастильо.

Дженсен едва не свалился с кровати, удивляясь, что в этом навороченном доме так плохо со звукоизоляцией. А в следующую секунду запаниковал – чего вдруг Кастильо разорался? Может быть, они там что-то сломали? Черт!

Он пулей слетел вниз и затормозил на пороге игровой. Собаки, ринувшиеся за ним, тоже остановились и теперь нетерпеливо топтались на месте.

– Не сделаешь бутербродов, Джей? А то я пообедать не успел, – пробормотал Кастильо, увлеченно тарабаня по джойстику.

– И содовой притащи, пить охота, – Мюррей даже не взглянул на него, словно такие приказы были в порядке вещей.

Дженсен застыл как вкопанный, сжав кулаки. Да что они вообще о себе возомнили?!

– Нет, – ответил он.

– Чего? – парни, как по команде, обернулись.

– Какая из букв в слове «нет» вам непонятна? – поинтересовался Дженсен, прислонившись к косяку.

– Да ладно, трудно тебе, что ли? – широко улыбнулся Кастильо.

– Не трудно, – не стал спорить Дженсен. – Но вы и сами в состоянии это сделать, я вам не прислуга.

– Хорошо, не кипятись так. Сейчас схожу, поищу еды на кухне.

– Это все? – Дженсен дождался утвердительного кивка и снова направился к себе. Пройдя пару шагов, он остановился и сообщил: – Кстати, закругляйтесь, а то мне через пятнадцать минут уходить надо.

– Куда это? – удивился Мюррей.

– По делу.

– А по-моему, Джей просто решил выставить нас, – подал голос Кастильо. В его словах прозвучало столько обиды, словно сам факт, что Джаред может хотеть провести вечер не в их обществе, был преступлением.

Почему-то именно это разозлило Дженсена сильнее всего, хотя еще совсем недавно он испытывал неловкость за вынужденный обман.

– Вообще-то перед тем как приходить в гости, люди обычно интересуются, нет ли у хозяев других планов, – заметил он. – А у меня они, представь себе, есть.

– А их никак нельзя перенести на другой день? – поинтересовался Мюррей. – Я вот завтра не смогу поиграть, матери приспичило купить новый шкаф, и придется тащиться в магазин с ней. А Тони к дантисту в пятницу…

По-хорошему, нужно было плюнуть и разрешить им остаться, а самому снова запереться в комнате. Но природное упрямство взяло верх, и Дженсен, скрестив руки на груди, заявил:

– Никак.

– Ты издеваешься?! – вспыхнул Кастильо. – Я, между прочим, через три квартала тащился, чтобы пообщаться с тобой!

– Можно подумать, вы приходите общаться со мной, – фыркнул Дженсен. – По-моему, единственное, что вас здесь интересует – мои дорогие игрушки.

– Чего ты вдруг завелся? Раньше вроде не жаловался, – заметил Мюррей.

Дженсен понятия не имел, почему Джаред терпел подобное отношение к себе, так что ему оставалось лишь импровизировать.

– Наверное, надеялся, что однажды за всеми этими игрушками и деньгами вы разглядите меня. Но чуда не случилось. В общем, парни, думаю, вам лучше уйти.

– Джей, да перестань ты уже сучить, – вдруг широко улыбнулся Мюррей и хлопнул его по плечу. – Ты как будто от Эклза заразился. Давай лучше сделаем пожрать и сыграем втроем.

– Отличная идея! – поддержал его Кастильо.

Дженсен пораженно уставился на них. С такой наглостью он еще не сталкивался .

– Может, мне вас силой за дверь вытолкать, чтобы дошло наконец?! – возмутился он. – Или собак спустить?

Харли и Сэди, почувствовав перемену в его настроении, тут же зарычали.

– Ну ты и сука! – зло выплюнул Мюррей. – Вместо благодарности за то, что возимся с тобой, еще и выебываешься!

– Еще даже не начал, – уверил его Дженсен. Настроение с каждой секундой падало все ниже и ниже, но это лишь подстегивало защитные рефлексы.

– Да кому ты нужен без нас? – вставил Кастильо. – Жалкий задрот, которому нечем похвастаться, кроме папочкиных денег!

Дженсену было не привыкать слушать гадости, так что он лишь равнодушно покосился на наручные часы.

– У вас не больше пяти минут. Советую поторопиться, а то у моих малышей терпение не такое безграничное, как у меня.

Чертыхаясь, Мюррей с Кастильо наконец соизволили убраться. Захлопнув дверь, Дженсен прислонился к ней и вздохнул. На душе было гадко, но в то же время с плеч словно камень свалился. Может, Джаред и помирится с этими козлами, когда вернется в свое тело, но хотя бы раз стоило поставить их на место. Да и доставать в ближайшие дни они точно не станут. У Дженсена и без того забот хватало.

Джаред до шести утра ворочался, прокручивая в голове разные фразы. Надо было заставить Дженсена поверить, что Стэнли получил от ворот поворот не потому, что Джареду хотелось сделать пакость. И, кажется, он наконец нащупал нужные слова. Оставалось надеяться, что Дженсен не наградит его вторым прогулом подряд, ведь разруливать возникшие проблемы придется ему самому. А сейчас на это не было времени – следовало как можно быстрее разобраться с их недоразумением и вернуться к действительно важным вещам.

Джаред копался в шкафчике, перекладывая с места на место книги, чтобы скоротать время в ожидании Дженсена, когда заметил Тони и Ноа. Он не знал, посвящал ли Дженсен их в подробности вчерашней драки и в каком свете вообще выставил всю ситуацию, поэтому замер в ожидании, но парни, не обратив на него внимания, прошли мимо и остановились у расписания. Вздохнув с облегчением, Джаред принялся перебирать содержимое шкафчика дальше.

– Вечер субботы еще в силе? – донесся до слуха голос Чада.

Джаред удивленно обернулся – он не заметил, когда Чад присоединился к остальным. Сердце неприятно сдавило. Джареду хотелось подойти к друзьям, сказать, что тоже в деле – они еще месяц назад бронировали билеты на бейсбольный матч. Он уже почти сделал шаг в направлении ребят, но вовремя вспомнил, что сейчас с ним и говорить никто не станет.

– Джей, привет! Я встретила мистера Джонса, он передал, что ты сможешь переписать тест в следующую пятницу.

Джаред захлопнул дверцу шкафчика и увидел Дженсена, беседующего с Эммой Уоррен. По-хорошему, стоило подождать, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, но у него уже не было сил терпеть. Однако Чад опередил его, и Джаред раздраженно стиснул зубы, понимая, что момент упущен.

– Хватит любезничать с этим козлом. Пошли, – Чад ухватил девушку за локоть.

Джаред аж опешил от того, как грубо это прозвучало.

– Но, Чад… – недовольно пискнула она.

– Спасибо за помощь, Эмма, – только и успел сказать Дженсен, прежде чем Чад оттащил свою возмущенную подружку на безопасное расстояние.

– Это что сейчас было? – уже не заботясь, как это смотрится со стороны, Джаред подскочил к Дженсену.

– Твой придурочный приятель, – фыркнул тот, открывая шкафчик. – Ты уже забыл, как он выглядит?

– Я имел в виду, почему он так разговаривал с тобой? Вернее, со мной.

– Потому что он действительно считает тебя козлом, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – Люди вообще не любят, когда им говорят правду в глаза.

– Что ты наплел моему лучшему другу? – Джаред почувствовал, что начинает звереть.

– Ничего особенного, – невозмутимо ответил Дженсен. – Твои друзья слишком зарвались, я поставил их на место. Им это не понравилось и теперь они со мной не разговаривают. Ну так и невелика потеря.

– Ты совсем охренел! Это мои друзья! Черт, не знаю, что ты там такое ляпнул, но ты должен извиниться!

– Вот еще. Если дорожишь дружбой с этими уродами, извиняйся сам, а мне и так неплохо. А теперь уйди с дороги, я на урок опаздываю.

Джаред даже не успел остановить его, слишком ошарашенный услышанным. Отлично, получается, пока он изводил себя чувством вины, Дженсен умудрился рассориться со всеми его друзьями. Мстительный ублюдок!

– Нет уж, подожди! – Джаред бросился следом за ним. – До урока еще полно времени, так что сначала тебе придется поговорить со мной.

– Слушай, ну чего ты пристал? – Дженсен наконец остановился и вздохнул. – Эти твои так называемые друзья ведут себя, словно ты их раб. Не знаю насчет тебя, а я мазохизмом не страдаю, поэтому и отшил их.

– И ты, конечно, при этом совсем не думал о мести?

– Представь себе, нет! Я думал о том, что даже такой кретин как ты не заслуживает подобного отношения.

От всего, что Джаред собирался высказать в ответ на это заявление, Дженсена спас внезапно оживший большой экран в центре школьного вестибюля.

– Сегодня же новости, – растерянно пробормотал Дженсен. – Я и забыл.

Каждый ученик «Уэст Кэмпбелл Хай» хотя бы раз смотрел школьные новости, которые делали Дэвид и его команда. Довольно большой популярностью они пользовались во многом из-за красавчика-ведущего. Хотя Джаред считал, что Дженсен лучше подошел бы на эту роль. Он был не таким приторно красивым, как Дэвид, и гораздо харизматичнее. Разумеется, Джаред не признался бы в этом даже под страхом смерти. Тем не менее, он смотрел каждый выпуск, потому что материал, представленный там, был действительно интересным, и этот раз не стал исключением. Засмотревшись, Джаред даже забыл о разговоре с Дженсеном. А когда вспомнил, Дэвид, сияя белозубой улыбкой, уже прощался со зрителями.

– Ну ты и сука, – процедил Дженсен, повернувшись к Джареду. – Испортить мою личную жизнь тебе показалось мало? Решил еще и тут подосрать?!

Джаред так обалдел, что до него не сразу дошло. Материал об экологах, совершенно вылетевший из головы!

– Нет, Дженсен, ты все неправильно понял, это было до Стэнли…

– Это, конечно же, в корне все меняет!

Джаред почувствовал, как у него горят уши. В случае со злополучной статьей никаких оправданий у него не было.

– Дженсен, прости, я злился из-за теста, и тут Дэвид спросил, готов ли материал. Не знаю, что на меня нашло…

– Зато я знаю. Просто ты подлая тварь, только и всего.

– Успокойся, это легко исправить, Дэйв сказал, что пустит ее в следующий выпуск, так что ничего страшного…

– Джаред, съеби, иначе я сейчас отмудохаю тебя так, что отец родной не узнает. И мне пофиг, что ты в моем теле. Отчислят из школы после этого все равно тебя!

Дженсен так зыркнул на него, что Джаред невольно попятился. Дженсен никогда не был агрессивным, но уже дважды именно он первым лез в драку, так что рисковать не хотелось.

– Прости, я не должен был…

– Пошел ты!

Джаред смотрел ему в спину и не мог сдвинуться с места. Из-за одного дурацкого поступка он собственноручно похерил последний шанс помириться с Дженсеном. Конечно, тот теперь не поверит, что со Стэнли он не действовал назло…

– Дженсен!

– Что? – Джаред встрепенулся и заметил дергавшую его за рукав Марту.

– Ты в порядке? У тебя взгляд стеклянный. Как будто ты обдолбанный.

– Сама ты обдолбанная, я просто задумался, – отмахнулся он. – Пойдем лучше на урок.

Дженсен был в ярости. Он надеялся, что остынет до конца дня, но не тут-то было! Конечно, после истории со Стэнли следовало ожидать чего-то подобного, а не наивно верить, что Джаред передаст Дэвиду материал, над которым Дженсен усердно трудился не один день. Очень хотелось пойти и начистить рожу этому уроду, останавливала лишь мысль, что Дэвид вступится за него, думая, что защищает друга. Хотя… сейчас Дженсен не был так уж уверен в чувствах Дэвида и остальных, ведь они убеждены, что именно он кинул их со статьей, и наверняка обижаются. Но если Джаред рассорит его еще и с друзьями, Дженсен его просто убьет, медленно и мучительно, пусть даже навсегда придется остаться в ненавистном теле.

Приставка тоже не помогла успокоиться, так что через полчаса стрельбы Дженсен отшвырнул джойстик и принялся строить кровожадные планы мести. Идеи, касающиеся порчи материального имущества, он отмел сразу. Даже если сломать или на самом деле продать эти явно горячо любимые Джаредом фигурки героев Варкрафта, тому ничего не стоило приобрести новые, с его-то деньжищами. А трогать что-то, принадлежавшее мистеру Падалеки, Дженсен решил не рисковать. При этом он понятия не имел, как еще досадить, потому что не знал, что у Джареда изменилось в жизни за последний год. У него не было девушки, которую можно было бросить, работы, которой бы он дорожил. Только Сэди и Харли, но сознательно вредить им Дженсен бы не стал никогда в жизни.

Собаки, словно почувствовав, что он думает о них, появились на пороге игровой.

– Привет, ребята, – улыбнулся Дженсен.

Сэди гавкнула и завиляла хвостом, а Харли, подбежав к нему, вцепился зубами в штанину и попятился в сторону двери.

– Эй, если хотите гулять, совсем не обязательно рвать мне джинсы! С вами никаких штанов не напасешься!

Харли наконец отцепился от него и посмотрел таким невинным взглядом, что у Дженсена тут же пропало всякое желание его ругать.

– Разбаловал вас Джаред, – проворчал он. – Ему, наверное, каждый месяц приходится шоппингом заниматься. Так ему и надо.

Джаред ненавидел ходить по магазинам. Обычно он хватал с вешалки первую попавшуюся вещь и, если та вдруг подходила по размеру, без раздумий покупал и сразу же пытался смыться подальше. Дженсен дразнил его слабаком, но тот лишь разводил руками в ответ.

Мысль, пришедшая в голову вслед за воспоминаниями, показалась Дженсену гениальной в своей простоте. Он нащупал в заднем кармане джинсов кошелек и, порывшись в нем, вытащил кредитную карточку.

– Готовься, Джаред, завтра ты сменишь гардероб, – улыбнулся он.

Аккуратно сложив свитера на верхнюю полку, Дженсен задвинул дверцу шкафа-купе и в изнеможении повалился на кровать. С самого утра он был на ногах. Сначала упаковал всю одежду Джареда и отвез в детский приют, а после отправился опустошать кредитку.

Дженсен, конечно, подозревал, что денег на карточке много, но даже понятия не имел, насколько. Хотя, как он ни старался, спустить все не удалось. Впрочем, не это было основной целью, так что Дженсен не особо расстроился. Гораздо сильнее ему хотелось взглянуть на вытянувшееся лицо Джареда, когда тот увидит свой новый облик.

Не поддавшись соблазну сделать из него второго себя, Дженсен остановился на более спокойном, но в то же время достаточно сексуальном варианте. На смену бесформенным неброским толстовкам и безразмерным джинсам он накупил цветных рубашек, жилеток и свитеров, подчеркивавших фигуру. А у Джареда, как бы Дженсену ни хотелось это игнорировать, было что подчеркивать. Кажется, за последний год он не только за компьютером торчал, но и исправно посещал тренажерный зал. Во всяком случае, еле заметные пока кубики пресса говорили именно об этом. Да и все остальное у него тоже было в полном порядке. Дженсен даже, поборов усталость, поднялся с кровати полюбоваться на упругую задницу, обтянутую джинсами с низкой посадкой.

– Какая-то странная месть получилась, – сообщил он отражению Джареда в зеркале. – Ты вообще спасибо должен сказать за то, что я из тебя такую конфетку слепил.

Расстраивало лишь то, что ждать реакции Джареда придется аж до понедельника. Дженсен вздохнул и пошел готовить ужин. Однако на полпути к кухне ему в голову пришла гораздо более интересная мысль. Схватив ключи от машины, он включил сигнализацию и, насвистывая под нос «Wonderful Life», выскочил из дома.

Дверь открыла Маккензи, и пока Дженсен лихорадочно соображал, что сказать, вдруг набросилась на него с объятиями.

– Джаред! Неужели вы помирились?!

– Эээ… – Сестра с такой надеждой смотрела на него, что расстроить ее было бы жестоко. – Ага. Дженсен дома?

– Дома. Целый день из своей комнаты не выходил. Сейчас позову его.

Маккензи умчалась наверх, а Дженсен, потоптавшись на месте, уже собрался было пойти за ней, когда из кухни выглянула мама.

– Джаред?

– Ма… миссис Эклз, здравствуйте.

– Давненько ты к нам не заглядывал. Проходи, хочешь чаю? Я как раз яблочный пирог испекла.

Дженсен хотел отказаться, но сладкий запах свежей выпечки напомнил, что он не ел с самого утра.

– Спасибо.

Было так странно находиться в собственном доме в качестве гостя. Мама приветливо улыбалась ему и расспрашивала о делах Джареда. Чтобы не сболтнуть ничего лишнего, Дженсен с энтузиазмом принялся за пирог.

– Привет, – Джаред вошел в кухню и сел рядом. Он выглядел удивленным, однако больше ничего не произнес.

– Ты не говорил, что вы с Джаредом снова общаетесь, – заметила мама.

– Мы совсем недавно помирились, я просто не успел, – пробормотал Джаред и дотронулся до рукава его вязаного кардигана. – Что это на тебе?

– Сегодня прибарахлился. Нравится? – Дженсен поднялся на ноги и покрутился, дав ему возможность в полной мере оценить свой внешний вид.

– Отпад! Гораздо лучше, чем обычно! – заявила Маккензи и покраснела. – Ты бы почаще так одевался.

– Правда? – Дженсен невинно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Джареда. – Это все Дженсен. Он мне дал парочку советов, и я решил сменить имидж. Поехал сегодня и накупил гору вещей. Еле в шкаф впихнул. А от старых пришлось избавиться.

– Что значит избавиться? – наконец нарушил молчание Джаред.

– Ну, пару растянутых свитеров я выкинул, а все остальное отвез в детский приют.

Дженсен пожалел, что не взял с собой фотоаппарат – выражение лица Джареда было просто бесценным.

– Жаль, что Дженсен только другим может хорошие советы давать, – покачала головой мама. – А сам вечно выглядит, как ходячая мишень.

– Пожалуйста, давай не сейчас, – простонал Джаред, и Дженсен понял, что с ним уже успели провести воспитательные беседы.

– Миссис Эклз, спасибо за пирог, все было очень вкусно, – он схватил Джареда за руку и потянул к выходу. – Мы у Дженсена посидим.

Когда они вошли в комнату, Джаред запер дверь, а затем схватил его за грудки.

– Какого хрена ты творишь, придурок? – прошипел он.

– Ты о чем?

– Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь!

– А какого хрена ты рассорил меня со Стэнли и продинамил Дэйва со статьей?

– Если бы ты дал мне возможность объясниться, я бы рассказал!

– Хорош врать! Ты уже проболтался, что сделал это назло, – Дженсен сжал кулаки. Кажется, прийти сюда было плохой идеей – ему снова захотелось подраться.

– Я не все делал назло, но ты упрямый осел, который слышит только себя! – Джаред нахмурился и сложил руки на груди. – Ты что, правда отдал мою одежду?

– Конечно правда! А ты думал, я шучу? – ухмыльнулся Дженсен.

– Я думал, ты нормальный, а ты просто сволочь. Тебе пора.

Дженсен так оторопел, что даже не нашелся, что ответить.

– Что уставился? Вали отсюда!

– Ну и пойду! – Дженсен открыл дверь и услышал смех Маккензи. – Проведи меня.

– Вот еще! Сам найдешь выход!

– Я сказал мелкой, что мы помирились. Проведи меня, чтобы она не заподозрила ничего.

– Ладно, – на удивление, Джаред не стал спорить. – В конце концов, Мак не виновата, что ее братец мудак.

Они спустились в полном молчании, не глядя друг на друга.

– Маккензи, хватит таскать сладкое! – донесся из кухни строгий голос мамы. – Лучше пойди спроси у мальчиков, не принести ли им добавки.

– Дженсен вечно на диетах, он наверняка откажется.

– Ну, может, Джаред не откажется, он всегда хорошо питался. Надеюсь, он окажет на Дженсена положительное влияние.

– Если Дженсен начнет много жрать, его разнесет, – хихикнула Маккензи.

Дженсен улыбнулся и посмотрел на Джареда – казалось, тот еле сдерживает смех.

– Я не о еде говорила, – вздохнула мама. – А об этих его гейских штучках…

Дженсен почувствовал, что дрожит, и вцепился в дверную ручку – надо было уходить, чем скорее, тем лучше. Джаред с тоской посмотрел на него.

– Я и не знал, что твои родители… прости, – пробормотал он.

Дженсен терпеть не мог чужую жалость, но от Джареда она казалась вдвойне унизительной.

– Заткнись, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, – сказал он, тяжело дыша.

– Я же помочь хочу!

– А тебя кто-то просил о помощи?

– Джаред, ты что, уже уходишь? – в коридор вышла мама. – Ты ведь только пришел.

– Много дел сегодня, простите, миссис Эклз. Пора бежать.

– Вы ведь не поссорились снова? – с подозрением спросила Маккензи, появившаяся из кухни с куском пирога в руке.

– Нет, что ты, мы лучшие друзья, – быстро ответил Джаред, приобняв Дженсена за плечи.

Дженсен уставился на него в немом изумлении. Он, конечно, просил Джареда подыграть, но завираться до такой степени после всего, что наделал, было слишком уж нагло.

Дженсен и сам не знал, кому хотел больше досадить – маме с ее «гейскими штучками» или Джареду с его глазами олененка Бэмби – он просто не задумывался, что делает.

– Гораздо больше, чем друзья, – ухмыльнулся он и, притянув Джареда за воротник рубашки, поцеловал.

Джаред даже не сопротивлялся, повис безвольной куклой в его руках, позволяя вылизывать свой рот.

Наконец отстранившись, Дженсен снова пожалел, что не взял с собой фотоаппарат. У Джареда был вид, словно он сейчас хлопнется в обморок, у мамы примерно такой же, а глаза Маккензи напоминали два блюдца.

– Ну, я пошел, до понедельника, детка, – скороговоркой выпалил Дженсен и выскочил за дверь.

Пришел в себя он уже в машине. Хотелось побиться головой о приборную панель. Что вообще на него нашло? Пытаясь подгадить Джареду, он, кажется, сделал хуже только себе. Он ведь не терял надежды вернуться в свое тело. И лишние проблемы с родителями были некстати.

О том, почему целоваться с Джаредом оказалось так приятно, Дженсен думать категорически отказался и предпочел наслаждаться воспоминаниями о немой сцене, последовавшей за этим.

С самого утра Джаред ловил на себе странные взгляды окружающих. Он, конечно, уже успел заметить, что появление Дженсена вызывает гораздо больший ажиотаж, чем его собственное, но сегодня внимание было каким-то особенно пристальным. Даже возникла мысль найти Дженсена и выяснить, не подложил ли тот ему очередную свинью. Хотя вряд ли что-то смогло бы превзойти поцелуй, после которого миссис Эклз закатила такой скандал, что Джаред в сердцах чуть не сбежал из дома. Он уже представил в красках, как удивится Дженсен, когда он сообщит, что переезжает к своему «бойфренду». Однако слезы Маккензи сделали свое черное дело, и он не смог уйти. И даже как-то пережил воскресенье, заполненное нудными нравоучениями отца Дженсена и показательным игнором его матери.

Всю глубину своего заблуждения он осознал, когда во время урока Дэвид подсунул ему записку: «Ты правда замутил с Падалеки?!». От удивления Джаред даже вскочил на ноги, но, наткнувшись на недоуменный взгляд учителя, сел обратно. На вопрос, с чего он взял, Дэвид сообщил, что об этом говорит вся школа.

С трудом дождавшись звонка, Джаред, не заботясь о конспирации, ринулся разыскивать Дженсена. Пробегая по коридору, он едва не растянулся на полу возле своего шкафчика, на котором крупными буквами было выведено «пидор». Джаред неверяще провел ладонью по надписи, однако наваждение не развеялось. Для происходящего имелось всего одно объяснение, но сама мысль, что Дженсен способен на такое, причиняла боль. Совершить каминаут, находясь в его теле…. Джаред со всей силы ударил кулаком по шкафчику, однако даже боль в костяшках не помогла голове проясниться.

– Джей, ты меня слышишь?.. – Дженсен щелкал пальцами перед его лицом.

Джаред понятия не имел, сколько простоял, пялясь в одну точку, и не заметил, как тот подошел.

– За что? – пробормотал он, наконец отведя глаза от надписи на дверце. – Знаю, ты всегда считал меня трусом из-за того, что я не последовал твоему примеру, но… Раньше бы ты никогда так не сделал.

– Джаред, послушай, – Дженсен схватил его за плечи и прижал спиной к шкафчикам. – Это не я, клянусь!

– Тогда какого хрена ты устроил шоу в субботу?!

– Хотел позлить маму, – виновато улыбнулся тот. – Но мама – это одно, а школа – совсем другое! Я никому ничего не говорил…

– Врешь ты все, – Джаред попытался оттолкнуть его, но Дженсен держал крепко.

– Вы еще начните тут лизаться!

Джаред глянул за спину Дженсена и увидел Чада с остальными.

– Тебя забыл спросить, – Дженсен даже не обернулся.

– Я что-то не понял, ты хочешь нарваться, но не знаешь, как? – ухмыльнулся Тони, потирая руки.

– Тронешь меня хоть пальцем – адвокат отца засадит не только тебя, но еще и твоего братца за то, что толкает наркоту.

– Ах ты сука!

– Не лезь, – Ноа удержал приятеля. – У Падалеки бабла немерено, он может.

– Пойдем отсюда, – Чад сплюнул и поманил их за собой. – Здесь смердит пидорасами.

Джаред растерянно смотрел им вслед, ощущая странное спокойствие. Кажется, Дженсен все еще продолжал что-то говорить. Джаред повернулся к нему и тихо сказал:

– Отпусти.

– Хотя бы выслушай меня сначала!

– Зачем? Это ничего не изменит. Я лучше пойду.

– Дженсен, Джаред! – к ним подскочила заплаканная Маккензи.

– Что с тобой, мелкая? – Дженсен наконец отлепился от него и схватил сестру за подбородок, заставив посмотреть на себя. – Тебя кто-то обидел?!

– Джаред, прости, я не знала, что Натали такое трепло! Я думала, она моя подруга, а она … – всхлипнула Маккензи.

Дженсен прижал ее крепче и беспомощно взглянул на Джареда.

– Мак, расскажи, что случилось, – Джаред оттащил ее от брата.

– Мы с Натали возвращались вместе с воскресной службы, а я так переживала, что вы помирились… то есть я радовалась, конечно! Я переживала, что родители тебя ругают, – затараторила она. – Мне просто хотелось с кем-то поделиться, и я… Она поклялась, что никому не скажет! А сегодня об этом знают все!

Маккензи замолчала и уставилась на них испуганно. Она вся сжалась, словно ожидала, что сейчас ее побьют. Джаред обнял ее и погладил по голове. Выходит, Дженсен не соврал. И хотя все было фигово, с души словно камень свалился.

– Джаред, наверное, ненавидит меня, – пробормотала Маккензи.

– Что за глупости? Я не ненавижу тебя, – улыбнулся он.

– При чем здесь ты? Я про Джареда говорила!

– Я тоже не ненавижу тебя, – быстро вставил Дженсен.

Почему-то вместо того, чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением и успокоиться, Маккензи снова расплакалась.

– Мак, прекрати сырость разводить, – Джаред постарался сказать это как можно строже. – Все нормально, видишь, тебя никто не винит.

– Правда?

– Конечно правда. А теперь умойся и иди на урок.

– Урок уже давно начался.

– Ничего, соврешь что-нибудь учителю, я в тебя верю.

– Хорошо, – она кивнула и, напоследок обняв каждого из них, убежала.

– Может, поговорим? – повернулся к нему Дженсен.

– Давай, – пожал плечами Джаред.

Они, не сговариваясь, зашагали по направлению к бойлерной.

– …Скажем, что Мак хотела тебе за что-то отомстить, поэтому и наврала про нас, – идеи из Дженсена сыпались одна за другой. – А в школе будем держаться подальше друг от друга. И еще было бы неплохо пригласить одну из чирлидерш на свидание. Тогда от тебя точно отвалят.

– Фигня это все, – наконец ответил Джаред.

– Чего сразу фигня? Вот увидишь, через неделю никто и не вспомнит! Я даже могу помириться с Мюрреем и остальными. Свожу их в какое-нибудь крутое заведение, и они снова станут твоими лучшими друзьями.

– Не надо! Они мудаки!

– Прости, что?

– Ты правда думаешь, я не знаю, какие они на самом деле? – Джаред опустил глаза. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что они дружили со мной ради папиных денег!

– Если понимаешь, почему не послал их сам?

– Легко сказать! В школе Чад и ребята никогда со мной даже не заговаривали, а в летнем лагере вдруг взяли в свою тусовку. Это было так круто! А когда мы с тобой разосрались, у меня только они и остались…

– У меня тоже никого не было, когда мы поругались. Но это же не повод общаться с гомофобным быдлом! – Дженсен раздраженно пнул стену и взвыл от боли.

– Хватит нотации читать! Можно подумать, твои друзья обрадовались, что мы встречаемся! – буркнул Джаред.

– Мои друзья примут любого, кого я выберу, даже если он им не понравится.

– Угу, конечно.

– Я бы тебе доказал, но сейчас надо думать, как сделать, чтобы разговоры о нас прекратились вообще.

– Никак.

– В смысле?

– Я тут подумал, – он вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. – Раз уж вышло так, что все узнали правду… я больше не стану скрываться.

Глаза и рот Дженсена так забавно округлились, что Джаред невольно улыбнулся.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что…

– …что пора выйти из шкафа, да. Я слишком долго трусил. Пусть даже то, что мы встречаемся, неправда, зато ни у кого больше не вызовет подозрений, что мы все время вместе. И можно спокойно заняться реальной проблемой.

– Джаред, ты уверен? До конца школы осталось чуть больше полугода, может, переждешь до универа? Тебя будут буллить.

– Ну что ты пристал?! Ни в чем я не уверен! Мне пиздецки страшно вообще-то. Но я думаю, так будет честно. Задолбало слушать гомофобские шуточки и делать вид, что мне нравятся девчонки. Этим летом я пытался замутить с одной, но дальше поцелуев дело так и не зашло.

Дженсен молчал, задумчиво отстукивая какую-то мелодию по трубе, на которую облокачивался. Наконец он взглянул на Джареда и сказал:

– Хорошо. А когда мы вернем наши тела, можешь продолжать ходить с нами. Так тебя будут меньше цеплять.

– Не надо мне твоих одолжений!

– Вот еще! Делать больше нечего! – вспыхнул Дженсен. – Ладно, пойдем, у нас есть чем заняться.

– Ты прав, – Джаред спрыгнул с деревянного ящика. – Я все еще хочу назад, в свою тушку.

– Дженсен, это плохая идея!

– А по-моему, отличная!

– Они меня не примут.

– Примут, вот увидишь

– Посмотрим, – Джаред тяжело вздохнул, но спорить перестал.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся – в своих друзьях он был уверен.

– Просто представь меня им, а дальше я сам, – шепнул он, бодро шагая к столику, за которым обычно обедал в компании Дэвида и остальных.

Те и сейчас сидели на своих местах, удивленно разглядывая их с Джаредом.

– Эээ… думаю, вы и так знаете Джареда, но если нет, самое время узнать, – выпалил Джаред и, усевшись, похлопал по свободному стулу. Дженсен опустился рядом. – Мой бойфренд, как-никак.

Дэвид выронил вилку, и та со звоном упала на пол.

– Я думала, это шутка, – заметила Марта. – Скажи, что я не ошиблась.

– Ты ошиблась.

– Он тебя ударил! – очнулся Дэвид. – А теперь вы внезапно встречаетесь?!

– Я просто приревновал к Стэнли, вот и полез драться, – подал голос Дженсен, изображая все смущение, на которое был способен.

– Я сам виноват, флиртовал с этим придурком, – быстро добавил Джаред.

– Так ты больше не со Стэнли? – выпалила Кэндис.

– Я никогда с ним и не был. Джаред оказался более настойчивым.

Очевидно, вопросы у всех присутствующих закончились, и повисла неловкая пауза. Джаред поерзал на стуле, и Дженсен успокаивающе погладил его колено.

– Я не понимаю! Ты все время рассказывал, какой Падалеки придурок, – с обидой произнес Дэвид. – Выходит, ты мне врал?

– Может, это нереализованное сексуальное желание? А на самом деле Дженсен хотел с ним трахнуться, – задумчиво произнесла Марта.

– Вечно у тебя все сводится к сексу!

– При чем здесь я? Это еще дедушка Фрейд сказал.

– Послушай, Дэвид, Дженсен тебе не врал, просто… все сложно, – начал Дженсен.

– Вообще-то я его спрашивал, а не тебя!

Джаред, словно дождавшись подходящего момента, тут же вскочил со стула.

– Если вам неприятно его общество, мы лучше пойдем, – он сжал плечо Дженсена.

– Куда собрался? – подал голос молчавший все это время Итан. – Что ты истеришь? ПМС? Сядь.

Джаред зло прищурился, но все же послушался.

– Поставь себя на наше место. Ты приходишь и говоришь, что встречаешься со своим врагом. Конечно, мы охренели, а чего ты ждал?

– Мы не враги! – воскликнули они хором.

– Ладно, что мы в самом деле, – сказала Марта. – Главное, чтобы Дженсену было хорошо. Джаред, не обижайся, мы просто переживаем за своего друга.

– Я тоже прошу прощения, если перегнул палку, – смущенно добавил Дэвид.

– Я понимаю, все в порядке, правда, – улыбнулся Дженсен и украдкой взглянул на удивленное лицо Джареда.

– Ну раз уж с официальной частью покончено, Джаред, расскажи, как вы начали встречаться? – сказала Кэндис. – Желательно в подробностях.

– Опять ты за свое! – закатил глаза Итан. – Оставь его в покое.

– Ну мне же интересно, – надулась она. – А Дженсен вечно все скрывает.

– На то личная жизнь и называется личной.

– Зануда!

Дальнейший обмен любезностями был прерван внезапным появлением Эммы Уоррен, которая уселась Дженсену на колени и радостно заявила:

– Так и знала, что ты гей!

– Откуда? – пробормотал он, отчаянно соображая, как бы повежливей спихнуть ее с себя.

– Ты никогда не обращал внимания на меня и моих девочек, – пожала плечами Уоррен. – И вообще ты душка, натуралы такими не бывают. Забей на Чада, он придурок и ничего не понимает. Но я сказала, что брошу его, если он тебя тронет хоть пальцем. Всегда мечтала иметь лучшего друга-гея.

Дженсен сейчас как никогда желал вернуться в свое тело, предоставив Джареду самому разбираться с этой ненормальной любительницей гомосексуалистов.

– И на вечеринку твою я приду, – продолжала трепаться Уоррен.

– Какую вечеринку?

– Вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина, – пробормотал Джаред, испуганно глядя на него. – Которую ты устраиваешь второй год подряд и куда приглашена вся школа…

Дженсен едва не свалился со стула вместе с подружкой Чада.

– Ага, надеюсь, в этом году будет еще круче, чем в прошлом. Ладно, котик, мне пора, – Уоррен соскочила с его колен, похлопала по плечу и убежала, не прощаясь.

– Поздравляю, теперь Эмма будет таскать тебя с собой по магазинам и салонам красоты, – ухмыльнулась Марта.

– Да фиг с ней, меня больше вечеринка волнует! – простонал Дженсен и выразительно посмотрел на Джареда. – Я совсем забыл о ней!

– Прости, – опустил глаза тот. – Это все из-за меня.

– Что делать? Может, все отменить?..

– Так нечестно! В том году все о ней говорили, – сказал Дэвид. – Я тогда обзавидовался, потому что не пошел из солидарности с Дженсеном. А теперь, когда я могу, ничего не будет?

– Да после сегодняшних новостей на нее никто не придет! – вздохнул Джаред.

– Глупости. Если к Джареду придет Уоррен, никто не посмеет его игнорировать, – сказала Кэндис. – Она же у нас будущая школьная королева.

– Кэндис права, – кивнула Марта. – Не стоит недооценивать влияние Эммы.

– Боюсь, мы не успеем подготовиться. Сегодня понедельник, а Хэллоуин в среду, – Дженсен посмотрел на календарь в мобильном.

– Фигня. Времени навалом, – сказал Итан. – Если разделить на всех, получится не так уж много дел. Я могу взять на себя иллюминацию.

– А я – заняться поиском музыкантов, – тут же отозвался Дэвид. – Только мне надо знать, на какую сумму рассчитывать.

– А мы меню составим, – произнесла Кэндис.

– Можно придумать какие-то тематические блюда. В прошлом году я пекла печенье «Рука вампира» и «Паучий сэндвич», было круто, – поддержала ее Марта.

Джаред смотрел на них с приоткрытым ртом. Дженсен легко ткнул его в бок, чтобы не палился так откровенно. Другого от своих друзей он и не ждал, а вот реакция Джареда забавляла. А ведь он действительно мог бы стать частью их маленькой компании. Идея была странной, немного пугающей, но в то же время… Дженсен вдруг понял, как ему не хватало этого – делать что-то вместе, смеяться над шутками друг друга, болтать по телефону полночи. Как раньше… Он так ушел в свои мысли, что не сразу заметил, как воцарилась тишина.

– Эй, ты еще с нами? – Джаред сжал его ладонь.

– Да, прости, я задумался, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Как насчет того, чтобы после школы отправиться ко мне домой и обсудить все на месте?

– Отлично, тем более, сейчас все равно времени нет, до урока осталось две минуты, – Дэвид взглянул на часы и встал.

– И… спасибо вам, что помогаете, это… важно для меня, – пробормотал Джаред, покраснев.

– Да ладно, Дженсен, ты бы сделал то же самое, – пожал плечами Итан. – Встречаемся после уроков у главного выхода.

Джаред по второму кругу перерывал вещи в шкафу Дженсена в поисках подходящей одежды, зажав телефонную трубку между ухом и плечом.

– У тебя есть хоть одна неброская шмотка? – раздраженно поинтересовался он. Ответом ему послужил громкий хохот на другом конце провода. – Что смешного? Я просто не хочу привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

– Боюсь, ты наоборот его привлечешь, если заявишься в чем-нибудь бледном, – отсмеявшись, ответил Дженсен.

– Слушай, а может, я лучше к вам приеду, помогу с подготовкой вечеринки?

– Джаред, ну что ты как ребенок? Это всего лишь ЛГБТ-организация, а не камера пыток. Там тусуются такие же студенты и школьники, как мы. Я уже пропустил собрание в прошлый вторник, так что, пожалуйста, сходи вместо меня. Сегодня обычная встреча, вроде даже фильм какой-то покажут. Будет интересно, обещаю.

– Ладно, – вздохнул он. – Вы точно справитесь сами?

– Конечно. Заканчивай уже прихорашиваться, а то опоздаешь, – хмыкнул Дженсен и повесил трубку.

Ворча под нос, Джаред продолжил поиски. Наконец удача улыбнулась ему – в глубине верхней полки обнаружилась светло-серая толстовка, и Джаред, стараясь не порушить аккуратные стопки одежды, вытащил ее из шкафа. Вещь оказалась неожиданно тяжелой, а развернув ее, Джаред едва успел поймать выпавшую из рукава рамку с фотографией. Однако, увидев, кто изображен на снимке, чуть не выронил его снова.

Первым побуждением было позвонить Дженсену и потребовать объяснений, но, приглядевшись, Джаред и сам сообразил, что фото было сделано в Галвестоне, куда они ездили в прошлом июне заниматься серфингом. На доске в основном катался Джаред, а Дженсен бегал с фотоаппаратом, снимая все вокруг, а по большей части – своего спутника. Именно тогда они решили совершить каминаут. Вместе. Джаред отправился в летний лагерь сразу после этого уикенда, не застав снимков, а когда вернулся, стало как-то не до них. А Дженсен, получается, до сих пор их хранит…

Джаред сел на кровать, продолжая пялиться на фото. От неожиданных открытий голова шла кругом. Что это значит? Неужели у Дженсена остались какие-то чувства к нему? Верилось с трудом, учитывая, сколько гадостей они наговорили друг другу. Да и не было же ничего серьезнее пары поцелуев и дурацкого держания за руки. И все-таки Дженсен не уничтожил память о нем, пусть и затолкал поглубже.

Часы показывали пол-четвертого, и Джаред резко вскочил на ноги. Собрание начиналось через полчаса, а он все еще был раздет. А ведь надо успеть добраться до места встречи. Запихнув фото в ящик стола, он натянул толстовку и выскочил за дверь.

Когда Джаред вспомнил о времени, было уже начало восьмого – три часа пролетели незаметно, а план «посидеть для вида чуть-чуть и свалить» с треском провалился. Пока все разбрелись по небольшим группкам и общались о чем-то своем, он, прихватив стакан сока, устроился на подоконнике и позвонил Дженсену.

– Все прошло не так уж плохо? – вместо приветствия сказал тот.

– Да, я даже не ожидал, – признался Джаред. – Правда теперь уже поздно домой идти, чтобы помочь тебе с вечеринкой. Повесил свои проблемы на вас…

– Забей, мы уже практически со всем разобрались. Ребята только что ушли. Лучше расскажи, что было сегодня на встрече?

– Как ты и говорил, сначала показывали фильм. Хороший. «Парад» называется. Смотрел?

– Нет, но много слышал о нем.

– Думаю, тебе понравится, – улыбнулся Джаред.

– Надо будет взять в прокате. А что еще?

– Обсуждали День тишины.

– Почему так рано? Он же весной!

– Я и сам толком не понял, кажется, это нужно для бюджета на первое полугодие.

– Столько интересного пропустил, – вздохнул Дженсен.

– Не переживай, ты внес предложение сделать тематические подвески для мобильных. Всем понравилось.

– Что? Я внес предложение?

– Внес я, но не будем цепляться к деталям, – со смехом ответил Джаред.

– В следующий раз пойдем вместе, – буркнул Дженсен. – Не хочу быть не у дел.

– Я не против. Слушай, я тут хотел спросить… – Джаред замялся, обдумывая, уместно ли поднимать сейчас тему с фотографией.

– О чем?

– Ни о чем, проехали. Увидимся завтра, – Джаред нажал на кнопку сброса быстрей, чем тот смог ответить.

Стоило отойти от окна, как его сразу же окружили парни, рядом с которыми он сидел во время собрания. Перед походом сюда Дженсен напичкал его кучей имен и описаний внешности, но Джаред не запомнил большую часть, поэтому в основном молча улыбался.

– Эй, Дженсен, ты ведь пойдешь с нами завтра по кампусу выпрашивать сладости? – спросил один из них. – Кем планируешь нарядиться?

– Боюсь, что никем, – смутился он. – Я иду на вечеринку к… своему бойфренду.

– Жаль, – протянул парень по имени Кристофер, если верить надписи на бейдже. – В прошлом году из тебя вышел классный Дракула.

– Простите, я не мог ему отказать.

– Конечно, мы все понимаем, – тот ухмыльнулся и похлопал его по спине.

– Но если будет желание, приходите тоже, – вырвалось у него, и Джаред едва не зажмурился в ожидании, что его сейчас пошлют.

– А мы точно не помешаем? – покачал головой высокий парень с дредами.

– Конечно нет! Там будет вся школа, кажется. В общем, запиши адрес, – Джаред кивнул на блокнот в его руках. – Получится заскочить, я буду рад.

– Окей, спасибо за приглашение.

Они отошли дальше, а Джаред, взглянув на часы, решил, что пора собираться.

– А меня будешь рад видеть? – раздался вдруг за спиной хриплый голос.

Джаред, от неожиданности едва не подпрыгнув на месте, резко обернулся и столкнулся нос к носу со Стэнли.

– Черт! Нельзя же так пугать, – выдохнул он. – А если бы я заикой остался?

– Ты был бы самым очаровательным заикой из всех, что я знаю, – подмигнул тот.

– Не смешно.

– Не бурчи. Так что, я приглашен на вечеринку?

Джаред замялся. С одной стороны, хотелось послать этого придурка куда подальше, с другой – Дженсен, наверное, был бы рад увидеть Стэнли.

– Мы ведь можем быть просто друзьями? – очевидно, Стэнли неправильно истолковал его молчание.

– Да, конечно, – Джаред выдавил из себя улыбку. – Приходи.

– Отлично, диктуй адрес.

Дженсен стоял на лужайке, встречая прибывавших гостей. Эмма, повиснув на его руке, строила из себя хозяйку вечеринки, но он ей не мешал – в конце концов, если бы не популярность девушки, значительная часть людей сейчас просто отказалась бы праздновать Хэллоуин у «мерзкого педика». Дженсену было с чем сравнивать – его собственный каминаут прошел далеко не так радужно. Интересно, если бы Джаред знал, как легко это окажется для него, рискнул бы открыться еще в прошлом году? Ведь тогда у них все могло сложиться совсем иначе…

– Классная вечеринка!

Дженсен вздрогнул от неожиданности – он и не заметил, как Джаред подошел к нему с двумя бокалами в руках.

– Рад, что тебе нравится.

– Хочешь пунша? Я захватил для тебя.

– Спасибо.

– Я вас оставлю, мальчики, – подмигнула Эмма и зашагала к бассейну, возле которого тусовались чирлидерши.

– Кажется, мой дом видно на другом конце города.

– Да, Итан немного перестарался с иллюминацией, – рассмеялся Дженсен, любуясь результатом совместных трудов. – Зато никто не пройдет мимо.

– Это точно! Даже не верится, что нам все удалось. В прошлый раз я за месяц до Хэллоуина нанял чувака, который планирует разные мероприятия, и это обошлось мне раза в два дороже.

– Так и знал, что надо было вытребовать себе гонорар.

– За организацию собственной вечеринки? – ухмыльнулся Джаред и поднял бокал. – Твое здоровье.

Дженсен застыл, не успев донести свой бокал до рта, потому что увидел, как к ним приближается Стэнли.

– Что он здесь делает?!

– А, это… Я забыл тебе сказать, что вчера пригласил ребят из ЛГБТ-организации. Он тоже захотел прийти, ну, я не стал отказывать. Думал, ты обрадуешься.

– Да толку в его приходе, я все равно в твоем теле, – пожал плечами Дженсен.

Стэнли остановился рядом с Джаредом и, приобняв его за шею, мазнул губами по щеке. С виду обычный дружеский жест, если забыть о том, что до похода в кафе Стэнли не обращал на Дженсена особого внимания, что уж говорить о поцелуях при встрече. Джаред заметно напрягся, но вырываться не стал.

– Привет, Джен! Познакомишь со своим бойфрендом?

Дженсен едва не задохнулся от возмущения – какого хрена Стэнли так собственнически лапает Джареда, если знает, что тот не свободен?! С другой стороны, именно этого Дженсен упорно добивался – чтобы Стэнли запал на него. Но сейчас вместо радости почему-то испытывал глухое раздражение.

– Конечно, – спохватился Джаред. – Стэнли, это Джаред. Джаред, это Стэнли.

– Очень приятно, – пробормотал Дженсен.

– Взаимно. Классная вечеринка, – Стэнли скользнул по нему взглядом и тут же потерял интерес. – Джен, покажешь, где здесь выпивка?

– Ага. Я скоро вернусь.

– Не спеши, детка.

Они направились к дому, а Дженсен остался в одиночестве, сверля взглядом их спины. Это он должен был быть на месте Джареда. Или на месте Стэнли. Все слишком запуталось…

– Эй, Джаред, я тебя везде ищу! – к нему подбежал запыхавшийся Дэвид. – Музыканты уже приехали, надо показать, где они могут подключить оборудование.

– Хорошо. Пойдем.

– Как думаешь, если я приглашу Эмму потанцевать, она согласится? – спросил Дэвид и покраснел.

Дженсен едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать, тем самым обидев приятеля. Он понятия не имел, о чем эти двое могли бы разговаривать, слишком уж разными они были.

– Разберемся с музыкантами, и я тебя ей представлю. Думаю, рекомендация от ее нового лучшего друга-гея должна помочь, – сказал он.

– Спасибо! – расплылся в улыбке Дэвид.

– Не за что, чувак.

Музыка гремела так, что соседи, должно быть, уже прокляли весь род Падалеки до седьмого колена. Как назло, почти каждый гость счел своим долгом, перекрикивая шум, проорать похвалы вечеринке. Под конец Дженсену начало казаться, что его уши скоро отвалятся, и он просто сбежал наверх, отсидеться и прийти в себя. Однако в комнате его поджидал сюрприз – на кровати лежал Джаред в расстегнутой рубашке, на которого, лапая и целуя, навалился Стэнли. Дженсен изо всех сил вцепился в дверную ручку, не зная, кого первым прибить на месте. Джаред, что, решил помириться с бойфрендом за него? А может, вообще наврал о неудачном свидании? В оба варианта верилось с большим трудом, но все же…

– Не надо, – вдруг произнес Джаред. – Я не хочу!

– Дженсен, ну что ты снова ломаешься?

– Я не Дженсен.

– Детка, да ты совсем готов, – усмехнулся Стэнли. – Если даже забыл, как тебя зовут.

– Отпусти…

– Конечно отпущу, сладкий, только трахну сначала. Чтобы знал, как нехорошо прокатывать парней, которым ты нравишься.

Наверняка он ослышался. Стэнли не мог сказать этого!.. Вот только со слухом у Дженсена все было в полном порядке, а с глаз словно пелена спала – Стэнли и правда вел себя по-скотски. И Джаред ведь предупреждал, а он, дурак, не верил. Впрочем, поубиваться он мог и потом, а сейчас нужно было немедленно вмешаться.

– Какого хрена тут происходит?!

Стэнли дернулся и испуганно посмотрел на Дженсена.

– Эээ… Джастин, верно? Слушай, ты немного невовремя, мы слегка заняты.

– Джен-сен! – заплетающимся языком пробормотал Джаред. Выглядел он так, будто обдолбался.

– Что ты с ним сделал, урод?! – Дженсен в три прыжка оказался у кровати и стащил Стэнли на пол.

– Ничего я с ним не делал! Просто выпили немного, вот Джена и накрыло. Скоро придет в себя, не волнуйся.

– Хватит гнать! Его бы не развезло от пары стаканов пунша.

– Не лезь не в свое дело!

– Ты охуел?! Он мой бойфренд, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь!

– Откуда ты вообще взялся? Еще неделю назад у него не было никакого бойфренда!

– Ну а теперь есть! Так что съеби отсюда, пока я добрый!

– Ты мне угрожаешь, малявка? – Стэнли сложил руки в замок и хрустнул костяшками. – Серьезно?

Дженсен пожалел, что собак пришлось оставить до завтра под присмотром Маккензи. Он бы с удовольствием натравил их сейчас на Стэнли. И потом и сам бы добавил.

– Джаред, все в порядке? – в комнату заглянул Итан. – Мне показалось, ты кричал.

– Нет, не все в порядке, – процедил Дженсен. – Этот мудак чем-то накачал Джа… Дженсена.

– Что?!

– Чувак, говорю тебе, он сам напился! – на фоне Итана Стэнли уже не выглядел так уверенно.

– Еще скажи, что ты пытался привести его в чувство при помощи секса! – бросил Дженсен, придерживая Джареда за голову и рассматривая расширенные зрачки.

– Да я этого козла урою! – Итан схватил Стэнли за грудки.

– Просто проводи нашего гостя к выходу. Ему пора.

Стэнли попытался возразить, но Итан без лишних разговоров выволок его за шкирку в коридор.

– Дженсен, ты пришел, – безумно улыбнулся Джаред.

– Конечно пришел. А теперь поднимайся.

– Не могу, башка кружится. Я лучше полежу.

– Никаких полежу. Давай, я помогу тебе.

Дженсен закинул руку Джареда себе на шею и заставил встать на ноги. Тот практически повис на нем, и так они доковыляли до туалета, где Джареда сразу же стошнило. Дженсен набрал в стакан воды из-под крана и протянул ему.

– Спасибо.

– Посиди пока здесь, а я сварю кофе.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал Джаред. Он был очень бледным. – Я рад, что ты пришел.

– Я тоже, – Дженсен представил, что мог лишиться девственности, узнав об этом постфактум. Ему не понравилось. Очень не понравилось. – Я быстро.

– Окей, обещаю, что никуда не денусь, – Джаред слабо улыбнулся и похлопал по крышке унитаза, возле которого сидел.

– Ловлю на слове, – Дженсен погладил его по спутанным волосам и отправился на кухню.

Когда Джаред открыл глаза, он лежал в своей кровати, хотя совершенно не помнил, как сюда попал. Зато комната наконец перестала ходить ходуном.

– Проснулся, – встрепенулся сидевший за компьютером Дженсен. Должно быть, уловил копошение боковым зрением. Интересно, давно он тут торчит? – Как себя чувствуешь?

– Уже лучше. Я долго спал?

– Полчаса, не больше. Ты отрубился прямо в туалете. Мы с Дэвидом и Итаном притащили тебя сюда.

– Я не знал, что ты так плохо переносишь алкоголь, – виновато сказал Джаред.

– Я нормально переношу алкоголь.

– Но я выпил совсем немного!

– Дело не в тебе. Это Стэнли что-то подмешал тебе в выпивку. А потом попытался трахнуть.

– Что?! Вот же мудак! Да я ему!..

– Не переживай, Итан уже спустил Стэнли с лестницы… Ты был прав насчет него, – Дженсен опустил глаза. – А я тебе не верил. Прости.

Пожалуй, ради этого признания можно было и поваляться немного в отключке. Разумеется, сообщать об этом Дженсену Джаред не собирался.

– Все в порядке. Я просто рад, что ты понял, какой он на самом деле.

– Угу.

– Эй, не расстраивайся из-за Стэнли. Он тебя недостоин!

– А кто достоин?

– Не знаю, – замялся Джаред. – Но ему очень повезет.

– Да уж! С моим ангельским характером «везунчика» можно только пожалеть, – Дженсен покачал головой. – Пойдем вниз? Вечеринка в самом разгаре.

– Ты же знаешь, я не фанат вечеринок. Даже умудрился забыть о своей собственной. Но если хочешь, то иди, не надо сидеть со мной.

– Нет-нет, я лучше останусь. Вдруг тебе снова станет плохо или еще что.

– Надеюсь, что не станет! Тогда чем займемся?

– Хочешь поиграть в слова?

– О нет, только не слова!

Дженсен так заразительно расхохотался, что Джаред немедленно присоединился к нему.

– Мне не хватало этого… – он прикусил язык, но было поздно.

– Чего? – Дженсен с интересом посмотрел на него.

– Ну, смеяться вместе. Глупо звучит, знаю.

– Не глупо, – тихо ответил тот. – Мне тоже этого не хватало.

– Простите за беспокойство, надеюсь, вы ничем таким тут не занимаетесь! – в комнату, закрыв глаза ладонью, вломилась Кэндис.

– Расслабься, мы одеты, – ответил Дженсен. – Что-то случилось?

– Да! – она испуганно взглянула на них. – У нас проблема. Там пришел Чад со своими отмороженными дружками.

– Неужели любовь к халявной выпивке пересилила неприязнь к мерзким пидорасам? – хмыкнул Джаред.

– Боюсь, что нет, – покачала головой Кэндис. – Вам лучше спуститься и самим посмотреть.

Дженсен сразу же сорвался с места, и Джаред поспешил следом. Он знал, каким мстительным гадом может быть Чад, хотя раньше тот не направлял свою злобу против него. Однако на этот раз Чад переплюнул сам себя – с комфортом раскинувшись в кресле, установленном в центре гостиной, он невозмутимо курил косяк. Ноа, Тони и остальные, расположившись вокруг своего лидера, передавали друг другу бутылку с каким-то стремным пойлом и пили прямо из горла. Гости старались держаться подальше от новоприбывших – компанию футболистов опасался даже директор, что уж говорить об учениках.

Джаред еле успел затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в спину застывшего в дверном проеме Дженсена. Рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди, стояла Марта.

– Я надеялась, Эмма угомонит своего бойфренда, но ее нигде нет, – сказала она. – Дэйва тоже что-то не видно. По ходу, они вместе свалили.

– Он быстрый! – присвистнул Дженсен.

– И мертвый. Мюррей его убьет, когда узнает.

– Ладно, пофиг на Дэвида, что с этими-то делать будем? – Джаред кивнул в сторону Чада с приятелями. – Вряд ли они пришли просто потусоваться. Надо найти Итана.

– Он тоже ушел. Голова разболелась, – закатила глаза Марта. – Вечно этих придурков нет, когда они нужны!

– Может, вызвать полицию? – тихо сказала Кэндис. – У него марихуана, в конце концов.

– Давайте не доводить до крайностей, – покачал головой Джаред. – Они пока ничего не натворили. Думаю, сначала стоит поговорить.

– Ты прав, – Дженсен поманил его за собой в комнату. – Запомни, если начнется драка, тебя будут бить сильней всего, так что не геройствуй и беги.

– Дженс…

– Просто беги.

– Кто нас почтил своим вниманием! – Чад отсалютовал им бутылкой и шутливо поклонился. – Мистер и миссис Падалеки!

– А может, мистер и миссис Эклз? – ухмыльнулся Тони.

– Может, я не в курсе, кто в их парочке за девку.

Джаред напрягся и покосился на внешне спокойного Дженсена.

– Парни, зачем вы пришли? – спросил тот. – Сказать все, что думаете о нас с Дженсеном, вы могли и в школе.

– Чуваки, нам тут не рады, – Ноа состроил грустную рожицу. – Я сейчас разрыдаюсь.

– Вас никто не выгоняет, просто ведите себя нормально, – не выдержал Джаред.

– Тебя спросить забыли, недоносок! – Чад сделал последнюю затяжку и затушил косяк об обивку кресла. – Раскомандовался здесь, как заправская женушка.

– Чад, пожалуйста, не надо так реагировать… – сказал Дженсен.

– Ты был нормальным пацаном, Джей, а этот уебок сделал из тебя пидора! И не хрен говорить мне, как надо реагировать!

– Да не был я нормальным пацаном! – разозлился Дженсен. – Я всегда таким был! Просто Дженсен смог открыто признаться, а я зассал, вот и вся разница!

– Не гони! Ты встречался с девчонками, я же видел!

– Знаешь, Чад, обычно те, кто так болезненно реагирует, в итоге оказываются латентными геями, – заметил Джаред.

– Что?! – Чад вскочил на ноги и, отшвырнув бутылку в сторону, бросился на него.

Джаред успел услышать лишь горестное «идиот» Дженсена, но ему было пофиг – слишком уж хотелось поставить зарвавшегося ублюдка на место. А потом стало не до окружающих – успевать бы уворачиваться от града ударов и самому бить в ответ.

Джаред перестал ориентироваться во времени и пространстве, лишь иногда выхватывая отдельные детали. Вот его толкнули на журнальный столик, и тот сломался под его весом. Странно, он всегда считал, что Дженсен легкий. Вот Кристофер из ЛГБТ-организации долбанул Тони по голове увесистой книгой. Кажется, это был отцовский любимый томик Стейнбека, но за это Джаред не смог бы поручиться. Вот Марта громко закричала за его спиной, и Джаред успел увернуться от удара Ноа, подкравшегося сзади с бутылкой в руках…

В чувство его привел оглушительный вой сирены.

– Копы!

Джаред обессиленно сполз в кресло и наблюдал за вавилонским столпотворением. Иначе творившийся вокруг него кошмар назвать было нельзя. Никому не хотелось загреметь за решетку, поэтому каждый отчаянно толкался на выход – кто в дверь, кто в окно. Чада, порывавшегося продолжить драку, приятели волокли чуть ли не силком.

– Джей! – в поле зрения возник испуганный Дженсен, загородив все остальное. – Придурок! Я тебе что сказал?! Бежать, а не лезть в драку!

– У тебя глаза почти черные, – пробормотал Джаред, рассматривая его расширенные зрачки.

– Он головой ударился, – жалобно произнесла Кэндис где-то над ухом.

– Принеси холодной воды, надо приложить ему компресс, – бросил Дженсен, не прерывая зрительный контакт с Джаредом. – Я думал, этот псих конченый тебя убьет!

– Ага, конечно! Мне все же досталось тело не беспомощного слабака, – улыбнулся Джаред.

– У него мог быть нож или что похуже, – покачал головой тот. – Не рискуй так.

– Сказал человек, который сам все время нарывается.

– Я больше не буду, – покраснел Дженсен. – Понял теперь, каким дураком был.

– Кэтсуми Мори.

– Чего?! Джей, с тобой точно все в порядке?

Джаред вместо ответа указал на стоящую на пороге азиатку в полицейской форме.

– Снова вы, мальчики? – нахмурилась она. – Кажется, драки у вас вошли в привычку. Нехорошо!

Дженсен сбился со счета, сколько раз его заставили пересказать произошедшее. Сначала одному полицейскому, потом другому, третьему, затем еще кому-то, кажется, это был психолог… Мюррея с дружками забрали в участок. Их с Джаредом увезли бы тоже, но к счастью, тот успел вызвать семейного адвоката. Да и все, кто не смог или не захотел сбежать, дали показания в их пользу, так что перед законом они с Джаредом были чисты.

– Представляешь, эти козлы на подходе к дому перерезали телефонный кабель, – Джаред сел рядом на диван. – Видать, боялись, что мы можем вызвать копов. Вот тупые, сейчас же все пользуются мобильными.

– Ну, вряд ли кто-то из гостей стал бы звонить в полицию, проблемы не нужны никому, – ответил Дженсен. – Так что они все правильно сделали. А вот сигнализацию не учли. Идиоты.

– Как ты вообще код вспомнил?!

– Ох, чувак, не спрашивай, понятия не имею, – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Я все время по бумажке сверялся, а тут цифры сами в голове появились!

– Парни, я буду собираться, – к ним подошел адвокат. – Все проблемы я уладил, у полицейских к вам больше никаких вопросов нет.

– Спасибо, мистер Мейсон, – хором сказали они.

– Не за что, это моя работа, – улыбнулся тот. – Рад, что не пришлось отмазывать вас за наркоту или что похуже, как я боялся, пока ехал сюда. Марту и Кэндис я развезу по домам, а то поздно уже. Дженсен, может, тебя тоже подкинуть?

– Нет, спасибо, я останусь, – ответил Джаред.

– Уверен?

– Ага. Надо помочь Джареду прибрать здесь все до того, как мистер Падалеки вернется и прибьет его.

– Тоже верно. Ну, я пошел. Если что – звоните.

– А когда вернется твой отец? – обеспокоенно спросил Дженсен, едва мистер Мейсон вышел из комнаты.

– В пятницу вечером или в субботу утром. Зависит от того, насколько затянутся переговоры с клиентами из Иллинойса.

– Значит, все успеем, – с облегчением вздохнул Дженсен.

– Мальчики, мы уже тоже уезжаем, заприте двери и не забудьте про сигнализацию, – в дверях гостиной появилась Кэтсуми.

– А я думал, вы экскурсовод в музее, – невпопад ответил Джаред.

– Так и есть, – кивнула она. – Я занимаюсь этим на общественных началах в свободное от работы время. Всегда увлекалась историей. А вообще я служу в полиции.

Дженсен обменялся с Джаредом выразительными взглядами – очень уж подозрительно выглядел ее рассказ.

– История учит разбираться в мотивах поведения не хуже, чем криминалистика. Ведь на протяжении тысяч лет люди не меняются. Помните, что я вам говорила в музее? Прежде чем пускать в ход кулаки, нужно поговорить. И не только говорить самому, но и слушать собеседника. И, возможно, в следующий раз не придется вызывать полицию.

– С некоторыми мудаками невозможно договориться, как ни старайся, – проворчал Дженсен.

– Значит, плохо старался, – ответила Кэтсуми. – А если совсем клинический случай, 911 вам в помощь. Ну, мне пора. Ради вашего же блага надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся.

– Что-то мне не верится в такие совпадения, – сказал Джаред, когда они наконец остались наедине.

– Ты про Кэтсуми? – Дженсен смел с дивана какие-то керамические осколки и забрался на него с ногами.

– Ага. Загадочный коп-экскурсовод, который слишком часто попадается нам на глаза, – Джаред протянул ему бутылку пива и уселся прямо на ковер.

– Согласен, все это очень странно… Слушай, а если она не просто так появляется?! – Дженсен едва не разлил пиво.

– В смысле?

– Ну, вдруг она пытается сказать нам что-то важное?

– По-моему, эта Кэтсуми только и делает, что толкает очередную пафосную хрень!

– Даже не знаю. Она несла что-то про умение слушать собеседника…

– Но мы же слушаем! В смысле, мы больше не сремся из-за всякой фигни и не игнорируем друг друга, – Джаред запустил руку в волосы, как всегда, когда задумывался о чем-то. – Месяц назад мы о таком и мечтать не могли.

– Да, но… что если этого недостаточно? – Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох и озвучил мысль, которая долгое время не давала ему покоя. – Почему ты отказался выйти из шкафа вместе со мной в прошлом году? Ты не похож на человека с проблемами самоидентификации.

– Ты вообще пил на вечеринке? – нервно рассмеялся тот. – Слишком сложные слова для начала третьего ночи.

– Не смешно!

– Извини, – Джаред пересел на диван рядом с Дженсеном и сжал его руку. – Пообещай, что не будешь злиться и выслушаешь до конца.

– Даю слово.

– Когда мы с тобой, ну, замутили… Блин, это сложнее, чем я думал!

– Просто скажи все как есть.

– Я пытаюсь. Понимаешь, у нас ведь с тобой ничего такого не было, ну там, поцеловались пару раз, позажимались. Хотя мне хотелось большего, очень хотелось. Но и страшно было тоже. И когда мы решили открыться, я не врал, я правда собирался сделать это вместе с тобой. А потом все закрутилось! Предки запихнули меня в дурацкий летний лагерь, хотя я упирался. Они были на грани развода, поэтому и выслали меня подальше, чтобы решать свои проблемы, но это я уже узнал, когда вернулся. А в лагере… я злился на родителей и швырялся бабками направо-налево, тогда Чад с приятелями и обратили на меня внимание.

– Конечно! Удобно иметь богатенького лошка, который заплатит за их развлечения! – Дженсен зло хлопнул по подлокотнику и отставил бутылку в сторону, от греха подальше.

– Ну я-то не понял этого сразу, мне льстило, что меня взяли в тусовку крутых парней. Но когда я услышал, как они отзываются о геях, то впервые задумался, примут ли нас в школе и в этой компании, и мне стало страшно…

– И ты поэтому передумал? Чтобы продолжать с ними общаться?!

– Дженсен, ты обещал!

– Ладно, прости, молчу.

– Я не поэтому передумал. Просто все сразу наложилось. Я вернулся и узнал, что мама ушла от отца к другому мужчине, я был в шоке! А тут ты заявился и первым делом сообщил, что рассказал своим родителям, хотя мы собирались сделать это вместе. Еще и потребовал, чтобы я тоже признался. А мне, ну, не до того было, понимаешь? Да и у папы проблем без меня хватало. Я хотел сделать это позже, но ты уперся – сейчас или никогда. Меня это взбесило. Ну а дальше ты знаешь. Думаю, ты и сам прекрасно помнишь, что я тебе наговорил тогда…

На самом деле, Дженсен не помнил и половины. Гораздо сильнее в памяти отложились собственные упреки. Он вздохнул:

– Да и я повел себя не лучше. С родителями вообще случайно вышло. Мы с мамой из-за какой-то фигни поспорили, и я выложил все ей назло.

– Ты вообще любишь злить свою маму, – ухмыльнулся Джаред.

– Есть такое, – Дженсен опустил глаза, вспомнив субботний поцелуй. – Но я же не знал, что все будет так! Конечно, родители остались не в восторге. Они и лечиться мне предлагали, и прийти к Господу. Каждый день скандалы, слезы, нотации. Я думал, свихнусь!

– Да, теперь я понимаю, на себе ощутил, – сказал Джаред. – Но тогда я не знал, как тебе хреново. Прости.

– Не извиняйся. У тебя свои проблемы были с родителями, а я вместо того, чтобы поддержать, еще больше наехал. Думал, ты их развод используешь как отмазку, а сам просто боишься потерять новых крутых друзей. Чувствовал, будто меня предали. Поэтому и поставил ультиматум – или они, или я. А ты взял и выбрал не меня…

– Если бы можно было вернуть все назад, я бы поступил иначе.

– Я бы тоже.

В наступившей тишине отчетливо раздавалось тиканье чудом уцелевших в потасовке напольных часов. Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, но Дженсен не ощущал неловкости, наоборот – впервые за долгое время молчать вместе с Джаредом было комфортно. Кэтсуми оказалась права – после разговора действительно стало легче. Даже события сумасшедшего дня немного сгладились.

– Поздно уже, – сказал вдруг Джаред.

– Ты прав. Что-то я устал.

– Да, я тоже. Пойду в душ.

Дженсен только успел опустить голову на подушку и закрыть глаза, как дверь скрипнула, и в спальню проскользнул Джаред. Дженсен вдруг со стыдом понял, что так и не постелил ему в одной из гостевых спален. Однако не успел он и рта открыть, чтобы оправдаться, как кровать прогнулась под чужим весом, и Джаред улегся прямо на него. Дженсен охнул – все же весил он немало. Джаред заорал и вскочил на ноги.

– Прости, я долбоеб, – забормотал он. – Я совершенно забыл, что ты здесь. Вышел из душа и на автомате поперся в свою комнату.

– Я понимаю. Все нормально, не грузись.

– Ладно, я пойду. Извини еще раз.

– Останься! Это же твоя кровать, и она большая, мы спокойно поместимся здесь вдвоем.

– Думаешь? – протянул тот. – Может, я лучше?..

– Я все равно не постелил тебе, – привел последний аргумент Дженсен. – Не глупи, оставайся.

– Ну хорошо, – Джаред забрался в постель и счастливо вздохнул. – Моя любимая кроватка, как же я по тебе скучал!

– Такое ощущение, будто у меня дома ты на раскладушке спал, – хмыкнул Дженсен.

– Нет, конечно, просто люблю простор. Ладно, давай уже спать. Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, – Дженсен повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.

Пяти минут ему хватило, чтобы понять – совместная ночевка было плохой идеей. Хоть Дженсен и отодвинулся к самому краю, все равно чувствовал тепло, исходящее от Джареда. Тот тихо посапывал за его спиной, а Дженсен мог думать только о том, что лежит в одной кровати с парнем, который первым его поцеловал. Первый, кому Дженсен позволил облапать себя за задницу. Джаред мог бы стать его первым во всех смыслах, сложись все немного иначе. Казалось, это было совсем недавно. Надо же, память тела действительно существует.

Ощутив горячее дыхание и почти невесомое прикосновение губ к шее, Дженсен даже не сразу сообразил, что это не его разыгравшееся воображение. А когда понял, застыл, боясь сделать вдох.

– Если тебе неприятно, скажи, и я перестану, – еле слышно произнес Джаред. – Когда ты рядом, я не могу, у меня крыша едет.

– Мне… – врать не хотелось ни Джареду, ни себе. Да и зачем? – Мне приятно. Очень.

Дженсен перекатился на другой бок, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, и сам потянулся к его губам, провел осторожно кончиком языка, пробуя на вкус. Джаред шумно вдохнул и приоткрыл рот, позволяя ему вести. Предложение, от которого невозможно было отказаться. Дженсен не спешил, смакуя каждое касание. Однако Джареду вскоре надоело бездействовать – Дженсен даже не успел понять, что происходит, как тот навалился сверху и принялся нагло толкаться языком в его рот. Идеально. Когда он наконец отстранился, Дженсен жадно глотнул воздух.

– Сделаешь так еще раз, и я кончу, – сказал он, отдышавшись.

– Прости, – неискренне – слишком уж довольный голос у него был – ответил Джаред. – Я не хочу торопить события, это получается само собой.

– Да я не то чтобы очень против, – Дженсен столкнул его с себя и дотронулся до его паха.

Джаред сдавленно охнул и подался бедрами навстречу. Дженсен погладил его – свой – член через мягкую ткань пижамных штанов и просунул руку под резинку.

– Можно?

– Да-да, пожалуйста, – Джаред приподнялся, стягивая штаны к коленям.

Сложив большой и указательный пальцы в кольцо, Дженсен обхватил его член и медленно провел рукой вверх-вниз. Джаред часто задышал. Было так непривычно дрочить самому себе, находясь в другом теле. Наверное, хорошо, что сейчас было темно и он не мог увидеть собственное лицо.

– Я тоже хочу, дай мне, – бессвязно пробормотал Джаред, потянувшись к его члену.

Дрочил он в другом темпе, более быстром, рваном.

– Опаздываешь куда-то? – хмыкнул Дженсен.

– Не волнуйся, тебе понравится, уж я-то знаю, – хохотнул тот и царапнул ногтем чувствительное место под мошонкой.

Дженсен протяжно застонал и перестал навязывать ему свой ритм, сосредоточившись на чужом удовольствии. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло – уже просто ничего не соображал, перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги, сердце бешено стучало, и кто-то тяжело дышал – то ли Джаред, то ли он сам, а может, оба. Наконец Джаред вскрикнул, резко подался бедрами навстречу, и Дженсен почувствовал сперму на своих пальцах. Накрыв липкой рукой кулак Джареда, он толкнулся еще несколько раз и тоже кончил.

– Это было охуенно, – выдохнул Джаред ему в губы.

Дженсен промычал согласие, не разрывая поцелуя.

– Надо повторить, – пробормотал он, отстранившись, и зевнул.

– Обязательно, – Джаред уткнулся носом в его плечо. – И не раз.

Яркий свет резанул по глазам. Повернувшись на другой бок, Джаред попытался спрятаться под подушкой, однако та почему-то отказалась сдвигаться с места.

– Проснись и пой! – раздался до отвращения бодрый голос отца. Это что, получается, уже наступила суббота?!

– Несмешная шутка, – пробурчал кто-то над ухом, и Джаред едва не свалился с кровати от неожиданности.

– Несмешная шутка – это погром в моей гостиной. А я вполне серьезен.

Джаред резко сел в постели и увидел рядом взъерошенного заспанного Дженсена.

– Папа? – протянул тот.

– Дженсен, мне кажется, ты несколько торопишь события, – улыбнулся отец. – Дай мне время привыкнуть к мысли, что вы с Джаредом больше, чем друзья, прежде чем сообщать, что вы решили пожениться и теперь ты будешь звать меня папой.

– Мы с… Джаредом?! – Дженсен сразу обернулся к Джареду.

– Дженсен?! – Джаред почувствовал, что ему нечем дышать, и глотнул воздух широко раскрытым ртом. Неужели они правда вернулись?! Он посмотрел на свою – действительно свою! – руку, затем осторожно дотронулся до лица, нащупав родинку на подбородке.

– Это ты! – выдохнул Дженсен. Его глаза казались сейчас нереально огромными.

– Вы так удивляетесь, будто впервые друг друга увидели, – хмыкнул отец.

– Можно и так сказать, – пробормотал Джаред, жадно вглядываясь в черты лица Дженсена. Только сейчас он понял, как же ему надоело каждый день любоваться на свою физиономию со стороны. Смотреть на Дженсена было намного приятнее.

– Мы бы все убрали до вашего приезда, мистер Падалеки, – покраснев, сказал Дженсен. – Джаред говорил, вы вернетесь не раньше вечера пятницы.

– Ну, я так и собирался, но звонок из полиции подкорректировал мои планы.

– Пап, я могу все объяснить!

– С нетерпением жду. Ты мне все подробно расскажешь за завтраком. Который еще надо приготовить, кстати. Так что я пойду, а вы приводите себя в порядок и спускайтесь в кухню, – отец вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Стоило им остаться наедине, как они хором заговорили.

– Мы вернулись!

– Мы снова стали собой!

– Я не понимаю, как это произошло, ведь мы так и не пошли к Каме! – Джаред пригладил волосы на макушке.

– А может, это все Кэтсуми! Она странная какая-то, – Дженсен вскочил на ноги и потянулся к джинсам Джареда, чертыхнулся и поднял с пола свои. – Бля, сначала я привыкал, что я – это ты, теперь придется привыкать, что я – это снова я.

– Ничего, переживешь как-нибудь, – хмыкнул Джаред.

– Спасибо, кэп! Даже не верится, что все получилось… Нам, наверное, уже не надо тащиться в музей?

– Думаю, нет. И наконец можно вернуться к обычной жизни, – лишь сказав это вслух, Джаред осознал, что его обычной жизни больше нет. Нет придурков, которых он считал друзьями. Нет тайны, которую он так тщательно скрывал ото всех. Он уже и сам не знал, что у него осталось.

– Ты сможешь пересдать тест в пятницу, – улыбнулся вдруг Дженсен. – И если завалишь, то не по моей вине.

– А ты можешь сколько угодно ходить на свидания со всякими козлами. И я не буду виноват, что они козлы.

– Нет уж, спасибо! Я бы лучше с кем-то нормальным сходил. Для разнообразия. И вообще в школе все думают, что я встречаюсь с тобой.

– А, ну да, – смутившись, Джаред отвернулся к окну и увидел, как по заднему двору бегают наперегонки Сэди и Харли. – Я был бы не против… ну, знаешь, сходить с тобой. Если ты хочешь, конечно.

– Думаешь, это хорошая идея? – тихо спросил Дженсен. – Мы только помирились. Я ужасно боюсь снова потерять своего лучшего друга, и…

– Да-да, ты прав, – быстро сказал Джаред. – Не стоит все запутывать еще сильнее.

– Все-таки ты невозможный придурок, – Дженсен подошел к нему и развернул к себе лицом. – Я не говорил, что не хочу. Просто… боюсь. Понимаешь?

– Ты один, что ли, – буркнул Джаред, но тут же вздохнул с облегчением. – Тогда… давай не торопиться? Я тоже боюсь потерять друга. Один раз пробовал – не понравилось. Больше не хочу.

– Звучит как план.

– Я бы даже сказал, отличный план.

– А завтрак в твой план входит?

– Ага. Папа печет классные оладьи.

– Тогда и правда отличный, – сказал Дженсен. – Пойдем?

– Погоди, мы же не придумали, что говорить!

– Правду. Если начнем врать, только еще больше запутаемся.

– Про музей тоже расскажем? – Джаред усмехнулся, представив себе выражение лица отца, если рассказать ему про индийского божка и обмен телами.

– Нет, боюсь, столько правды за раз он не осилит, – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Еще решит, что мы свихнулись.

– Вот и я так подумал, – сказал Джаред и распахнул дверь. В коридоре стоял восхитительный аромат свежеиспеченных блинчиков – отец вечно забывал включать вытяжку, когда готовил.

– Ладно, на месте разберемся. А пока… Еда! – Дженсен забавно повел носом и ринулся вниз по лестнице.

Джаред улыбнулся и припустил за ним. Вместе они с чем угодно разберутся.

[ ](http://savepic.ru/3692810.jpg)


End file.
